Incendie et de Cerisiers en Fleurs (Fire and Cherry Blossoms)
by Yuri the Eighth Demoness
Summary: Byakuya and Renji on a mission in the Human World comes upon the Gods of the Citadel. Something happening along the way. With Aizen/Ichigo/Gin in the next chapters. {Post-Storya sing Tatlo ka Dios.}
1. Chapter 1: Pagpuli (Going Home)

Paris. The beautiful _La Ville-Lumière _-the City of Light. Elysium to love and romance and the arts. From where they sat, having tea in a resplendent outdoor cafe, that tower called the Eiffel stood in all majesty from a distance, the added view of the River Seine painting for them an almost surreal scenery, especially to the _shinigamis _present, who've never even been to such a location although of course they were not so naive about its existence.

They sat around a quaint circular table, cakes served (the fad having grown on Byakuya by now surprisingly and he was eating his share), cups full or refilled, several bags and boxes of gifts piled on the floor beneath and between them. The _guests _wore some of the magnificent trinkets picked from the shops by the three Gods who were blithely playing their consorts for the day.

It was tiring, the effort of walking, especially as they were bound in their _Gigais _for at least a few more hours, following these unearthly beings as they'd visited the _Louvre_, the _Arc de Triomphe_, _Notre Dame_, the _Bastille_, _Avenue des Champs-Élysées_ and other historical and artistic locations where (upon Aizen-sama's insistence (naturally of course) they had indulged in aesthetics and the principles of it.

Despite not entirely understanding all the concepts shown them, the little sojourns proved to be a welcome delight especially to the _shinigamis _whom have suddenly been taken beyond the four walls of their responsibilities into a world of possibilities, the tours showing them that there was more to the Human World they knew of other than War with the Hueco and its denizens, and strife in Soul Society and its members.

Ichigo-sama confided with Renji, "I always wanted to pursue an education here. Paris is so beautiful."

The crimson-haired _fukutaichou _asked, "Then why don't you?"

The question made the strawberry laugh. "Well, between being a God of War, a prince and my own studies in the Citadel, I'm already neck-deep. Wouldn't be able to find a schedule for other pursuits even if I wanted," he eyed his two lovers talking with the Sixth Division _taichou _about the painting of Mona Lisa.

Then he added in a murmur, "Besides, having them both around keeps me even busier - at night."

Renji blushed as he easily grasped what that meant, mind painting for him the erotic picture Ichigo suggested, making the War God laugh again. The latter grabbed his companion gently by the hand, mindful to quiet down his own strength, remembering that this being was human for at least another twelve hours.

"Come on. Let me show you my favourite painting," and he dragged the _shinigami _along through the aisle of the museum…

After the excursions, they'd also gone shopping, perusing into the various branded stores, boutiques and shops that lined the lovely and promptly coiffured stone streets of the city, buying in excess some fashions from _Triangle d'Or_ (a place Renji couldn't even pronounce right) formals, casuals, expensive accessories all paid for by black cards from the Gods' pockets, Byakuya and Renji wondering, as it seemed unusual to find a deity not even of this world to actually possess something as human as a credit card.

"What? I even have a passport to Timbuktu," smiled Ichigo, lounging alone on the white leather couch, Gin and Aizen playing dress-up with their _guests_,ordering various articles of clothing off the shelves to be fitted by both captain and adjutant.

"Where's that?" the _fukutaichou _asked, turning a head towards the other. He'd been finding conversations with the strawberry enjoyable, perhaps because they seem to be nearly the same age.

Gin-sama eased that stare back to meet his however. "Nu-uh dearest. Your attention here first," he crooned, checking how the expensive Givenchy suit looked on that body, his feline form close enough that Renji could smell a sweet yet faint personal perfume, and feel those hands lovingly smoothing the fabric over.

Damn these Gods. They were so sexy. And Byakuya seemed to be thinking the same thing, biting his tongue maybe as he kept very still and quiet, Aizen-sama doing the very same thing as Gin, fitting him with another jacket, having thrown the last one into the heap for payment later…

They were spoiled by the three today, getting dressed in the finest of clothing to their approval, indulged to an excess that Byakuya's head spinned as he listened to Ichigo transact in the local dialect (too romantic it made him blush however he denied it) about an artwork so costly it would take perhaps years of a captain's salary to cover.

They cruised in a Bentley, and that other car called a Porsche, Gin-sama loving the rush, revving the vehicle at break-neck speed through the twists of the capital, the action winding down but briefly for a cool bottle of wine and lunch, then off again to other activities arranged by the powerful triad. They were off to pick a new acquisition in a heartbeat, to a chateau actually located in the French Riviera which the Gods intend to purchase next time, for whatever purpose still unbeknownst…

It was late when they at last sat, the two already an exhausted though fine sight, amongst a troupe of rich princes soaking up the view, their presence the topic of whispering French girls gossiping on a separate table. Gin teased both Renji and Ichigo about the Eiffel being an iconic structure that paid homage to the male penis, the _fukutaichou _blushing, having only come into terms with his own desires last night.

Byakuya was more the composed businessman, engaging the High God in more _relevant _conversation but whose slate gray eyes wandered secretly over and warmly at his newly-acquired, crimson-haired love, mind agreeing that Renji was at par with all them, his bodily markings presenting an eccentric appeal as tasteful though perhaps only a level below Ichigo-sama's whose beauty was undeniably of heavenly standards.

"Nice view, isn't it?" the Lord referred to both the scenery and the laughing lieutenant, their own Ichigo with his amazing smile, and of course his eternally-stunning silver. The _taichou _simply lowered his gaze, but it was so very easy to read his mind.

Byakuya remembered last night, the flash of a gorgeously tattooed body, stretched to its limits beneath him, moaning as he rammed into it over and over…the burst of red hair as Renji threw his head back, lost in pure, desperate ecstasy, totally at his mercy.

He decided to change the topic, more on account of decency, refusing to let his mind scatter like his _Senbonzakura_. Instead he commented, "This seems excessive," as he gestured towards the gifts bestowed them by the three.

Aizen merely laughed. "Are you the sort to always want a reason? You really need purpose for everything don't you, _taichou_?"

The High God's graceful hand reached and ran a trail of two fingers down the side of his face; a gesture which the other surprisingly accepted - to the disappointment and intrigue of the French girls watching.

_"Oh so they're a couple?"_ they spoke in French, more interested it seemed at the idea. Women.

"Can I not ask?" Byakuya challenged.

The Lord met his gaze. "I haven't forbidden it thus far, have I? But then to give you a reason, you won my favour. I hope that's enough."

So beautiful, those noble eyes looking back at him with such quarreling moralism, arguing even now regarding the facts of what happened last night. A pity Aizen-sama could not tarry this lovely _shinigami _(as well as his lieutenant) with them back to the Citadel. He'd look even more lovely in a full set of royal robes certainly, longer hair, gold and treasures…a demi-god's body as his golden brown eyes looked the captain down…

In unison, Ichigo and Gin mentally scolded, _Don't even think about it Sousuke_, each casting him an exasperated glance. Although 'loving' the idea themselves, the other Gods agreed their two guests would be better off back in Soul Society.

_Don't worry my beauties_, Aizen smiled, raising his cup to toast his two favourites, Ichigo having scowled at him now, Renji beside him grimacing, feeling as if he'd missed whatever it was that was going on. The silver gave a dismissive cough, clearing his throat, pulling his sleeves back to check on the timepiece gifted him by Ichigo. The thing costs thousands of Euros.

"Looks like we have to go," it was for them all a signal that marked the need to part ways despite the fact that they were having such a splendid time together.

"Where will you be going? Back to the Citadel?" asked Renji.

It was Aizen-sama who answered, "Aspen. Ichigo wants to go there next.

"We are really in no hurry to go home…"

The _shinigami _wished it wasn't the case for them, looking at his captain who merely shook his head. They both knew their sudden disappearance had probably caused a stir in _Seireitei _since everyone had expected them back by the afternoon of yesterday but did not.

Simply because who could refuse a god? Or rather, who had the right to stop a god from doing what he wanted? And here they were, kidnapped by three. How was he going to explain this to the others? The _taichou _pondered on his reasons.

They walked through Paris' infamous _Bois de Boulogne_, the Garden of Earthly Delights, searching for a suitably removed spot in the park to open doors back to their respective realms. According to Aizen-sama, this park had a notorious reputation for harbouring fetishists and deviants when night fell, which somehow made the _taichou _wonder if some time before the High God had actually been here. Chances are, yes.

In the light of day however, the park was a marvelous affair, wide open paths, serene lakes…a complex of greenhouses they flocked to with much fauna and flora. Byakuya loved the Grand Cascade where they had stopped to finally go home, the picturesque waterfall a distance off, Ichigo and Renji already returning from their exploration of the two artificial grottoes there…

But the captain was still in a dilemma. He couldn't possibly just say as an excuse to their absence _'Aizen-sama took us on an orgy in Paris last night with his lovely consorts. He made me fuck my own adjutant too.' _Like that would work. The idea was gross, immoral and technically so unlike him.

Aizen read that thought and commented, "But it's true, isn't it?" easily managing to snake his arms around Byakuya, the other surprised to have let his guard down - boom - just like that. But wasn't it true that he'd been doing so since yesterday? He had been ripping himself bare and open for these Gods.

He reluctantly leaned back into the embrace, a mortal of the moment, in the arms of a _man _who could manipulate anyone's pleasures from within the depths of their being with a fingertip - literally. He fell quiet as Aizen-sama bent to plant a loving kiss on his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, knowing well that to refuse was never an option.

"Can we bring a yacht home?" they heard the strawberry ask.

Gin thought it a grand idea to be able to cruise around in a modern day boat in the Citadel for once, but then Aizen completely disagreed: "And where do you intend on using that my lovelies? (his brow raised) Not on the Pure Sea certainly?"

The three shared the humour. But Renji was about as silent as Byakuya was, feeling something close to jealousy as he looked at them. The Gods. It was a privileged life they led: power, riches, luxury. For a _shinigami _who knew existence from the very bottom, his life was too far-fetched from the likes of these creatures. There was even an existing gulf he can never ever cross between him and his _taichou _and they were meant to be lovers from now on.

Ichigo cocked a head to the side, "Hey, smile for me will you? We might not be seeing each other for a while." He moved in, watching that expression intently.

Renji tried to oblige but couldn't. The strawberry sighed, leaned in and kissed his cheek, "What am I gonna do with you?" slipping something thin and metallic into the _shinigami's _breast pocket.

"Don't worry. That thing's funded. Buy with it whatever you want when you get back home," the young god whispered, lingering. This made Renji grimace a while before realizing what Ichigo meant, "Aren't you being too giving? How can I possibly accept this?"

"Hey, pets let their masters do what they want with them. And this is what _I want _for you so no arguing."

"Who said I'm your pet?"

In one quick sweep, the War God pulled him closer, slipping a hand between his legs and squeezing to make a point and did. The gesture made Renji's mind a static mess immediately, an involuntary gasp escaping his lips as he shivered.

"See?" the strawberry tightened his grip, making the _fukutaichou _moan all the more. "And you can't even shun me this way?"

But then there was no time for _that_. Their guests needed to go home, so even if he didn't want to yet, Ichigo unwillingly let the other go…

Gin grinned, a reflection of Aizen's own expression as both he and their youngest joined him. The silver decided against saying his goodbyes, lest he suggest the very tempting idea of prolonging this _vacation _so that they may play more with the two. Instead, the God Spear prepared the way, summoning a Citadelian Gold-Wing, the lovelier equivalent of Soul Society's _Jigokuchō_, fluttering with such massive wings before settling on his extended fingertip.

The silver simply grasped it in the graceful palm of his hand and flung, the magical insect transforming into a beam of light, hitting the space between two massive oak trees and instantly opening a translucent gateway that divided the dimensions. It swirled with refracted light, invisible to human eyes.

"That's straight to Karakura," the High God pointed. "Once you're there, the spell will immediately break and release you from your _Gigais_. And I'm pretty sure you know how to get home from there right?"

To Byakuya's relief somehow, Aizen-sama added a bit of information, "Don't worry about explaining your absence yesterday to your comrades. I already sent word when we left."

The High God _did think _of everything. He's good with tying loose ends, not to mention, in anticipating the necessities.

Gin went to work on another gateway to their next destination, eyed by their observant youngest. This time, he merely thrust his hand into the space before him, twisting where it was swallowed by the dimension, opening the multiple doors of the Infinite Gate, each massive pair sliding aside as the intricate locks twisted, accompanied by heavy and resounding metal thuds.

"We're set to go," he declared, a graceful hand emerging from where it had sunk.

The strawberry just winked at Renji, but disappeared into the doors without another backward glance, going ahead of his two lovers as he was accustomed to doing. Gin crossed his arms impatiently when Aizen-sama stopped halfway.

"Byakuya. I expect you to keep your word. Break your vows and I'll personally come to take Renji away," rung the High God's final warning, stunning the crimson-haired _fukutaichou_.

"The hell? I thought that was just a…joke?"

His captain acknowledged that statement with a nod of his head, and an expression that said this was serious. Renji was utterly dumbfounded. _'They weren't kidding?' _his mind gave him a mental slap as they watched the smiling Gods vanish into the Gate, the doorways locking themselves up after the immortal beings from the innermost doors to the outer, strong gust of spiritual wind ruffling the space around before fading into nothing.

Byakuya felt that he needed to make Renji understand the situation, "Gods keep their word. Aizen-sama was serious about wanting to make you an Arcana."

"What!?" the other didn't want to believe it. Now what would a god want with the likes of him? He was not meant for all that deity stuff. Finally, he gave up figuring the reasons, thinking his head would split open if he tried any more. He scratched his head, "I'll go get the bags."

The lieutenant moved, but his captain caught his wrist suddenly. He stopped, baffled. For a moment they locked eyes. Something bothered the other but Renji couldn't put his finger to it, "What's the matter _taichou_?"

He was actually worried…about Renji. His _fukutaichou _became his lover overnight, worst, if he couldn't find a way to reconcile his ever-mounting duties…as captain, clan head, brother…with perhaps the only other being he loved, he'll risk losing this stubborn yet endearing being to those tremendously enchanting Gods.

"_Taichou_?"

But then what was he really so afraid of? Realizing he loved his adjutant to the point he could actually leave everything behind for him? That he could throw all else for the chance to be with him as it had happened last night? Was that it?

"_Taichou_?"

So beautiful, that voice, calling him. So like a red flame that burned. Renji was an irony life has intended to curse him with, to confound him with, to make him suffer yet live for. He had to decide then and there, did he not? Before they crossed over back to their reality and _this _reality became a memory…

"Renji," he started, generally uneasy, but it seemed like the best thing to do for now. They'll sort all this in the days to follow. "I need you…to report to my quarters every night starting today."

"But _taichou_…"

Byakuya pulled him in and kissed that rebellion away, not needing those questions, just his warmth, his presence, his lips, yes, his lips. He needed _him_, all of him.

"Don't ask. Just come. It's an order so _don't _disobey me."

There was desperation there almost. But it was one fueled by need and emotion more than fear or anything else. Did his captain really feel that deeply for him? Somehow it made Renji very happy and warm inside. He smiled.

"Yes _taichou_."

* * *

_Yuri: The reverse story treatment, inspired by staring at Kangaroos an entire afternoon during a camping trip. :') _


	2. Chapter 2: Komplikasyon (Complication)

The events as they unfolded yesterday…

It was a letdown, to say the least, the missions they were sent to, and for someone like Renji Abarai who wanted more action in anything related to work, to be _dispatched _to the human world was punishment enough today. _Konsō _here. And there. About thirty or so cases with Pluses but surprisingly _without even _a single Hollow in sight, an unusuality, that even his _taichou _seemed bored beneath his cool exterior.

After performing the last Soul Burial for the day, Renji fell to observing his superior as he stood over the edge of the building where they had ended, the latter's thoughts carelessly drifting, the blue of the sky and clouds reflecting with a certain slowness in his slate gray eyes. Who knew what he was thinking, but to his _fukutaichou_ he seemed to look entirely annoyed - _especially annoyed_ - the frown on his face fallen more than usual.

But who could blame him? Ever since the String of Soul Society was rectified into the Universe, there had been order not only back home but also in the Human World and Hueco Mundo. The _protection _plighted by the Gods. They kept their promise, the one given when the _shinigamis _won the Blood War.

But then it meant, in exchange, less to do for all of them as now, even Hollows had become rare occurrences, the Hueco at peace in some way although no one's told them _exactly _what's going on now in that world.

Renji sighed.

Of course everyone thought the rest from the fighting, the _harmony _granted them after what had happened to Soul Society, was a welcome breeze. He agreed. The battle had been disastrous, the Quincies proving to be more than just resurrected memories of a bygone era, great adversaries who not only bore through the very heart of _Seireitei _and almost destroying it, but also challenged even the Gods for control over the Universe…

But then _that _was reckless even for those eternally calculating fiends - to attack _devils _in their home turf, especially those who could manipulate the dimensions and slaughter millions without batting an eyelash…

No one could have killed a monster like Aizen Sousuke-sama. And his princely two - Renji shuddered in recollection - they were like beasts on drugs with sword skills to match their ferocious appetites for blood and war. Never mind the fact that Ichigo-sama was aptly titled _the _God of War, so then it was technically no surprise…

"We're done here?" that question broke Renji's string of thoughts, but he'd remedied the situation with an immediate nod. "Then let's go."

His captain was as apathetic as ever, and even before hearing his second-in-command's response, had once more turned his back completely to him, walking on without waiting, his black hair and _haori _bearing the insignia of their division the only disturbed portion of his persona, fluttering at the sudden intrusion of wind.

Despite the rudeness though, the crimson-haired lieutenant still gave his reply, baffled, sheathing _Zabimaru _with a sigh, "Yes Captain."

His _taichou_ was, as well, for some reason, quite angry at him since this morning. It was evident although the other had not told him directly. Renji didn't even know what was going on. He had no idea what had happened or if he had done anything wrong to deserve the cold treatment, well, the _colder treatment _compared to what he usually got.

If he hadn't known better, the crimson-haired lieutenant would say his captain was heartless: a being who always made himself out of everyone else's reach. Byakuya Kuchiki was too pure, too noble. Albeit Renji had gotten stronger, had progressed far from what normal beings could achieve, _he _still stood on a precipice that's a cut above and everyone, including his second-in-command, could only look up at the height.

Renji sighed again.

Okay, so it could be exaggeration. But then that's how it always felt. This _shinigami _who was perhaps the icy personification of spring always made him feel so inferior that he pushed and strived to be better than himself, aiming to surpass his _taichou _despite falling short still by leaps and bounds.

Yet he still tried. Again and again he tried.

Because the truth is, Renji believed that if he could even in the very least reach him, be it just to touch his feet on that lofty height, perhaps…the adjutant looked at the form of the being walking before him…perhaps he will also be able to reach his _taichou's _heart.

_'He really doesn't have an idea.'_

The sad part was that all these years, Renji had secretly fallen from that of admiration and into love, only noticing until late how desperate he had become to bridge that gap between him and his superior and how true it was that he was running out of ways to do so, almost wanting to give up.

_'Taichou…?'_

Byakuya could sense how crestfallen Renji had become, and was feeling utterly idiotic for treating the other like this since the _incident _earlier today. He just couldn't help it…

In their _Gigais_,they were but walking through the streets when suddenly, an accident happened: a human teenager not seeing the impending danger of an out-of-control vehicle, stepped in its way, nearly getting swept by the truck if not for the quick save of his lieutenant who had been the nearer of them to the scene.

But it wasn't the fact that Renji became a sudden hero, nor was the gratitude exhibited by the girl and her friends to him afterwards, rather, it was the fact his crimson-haired adjutant earned for himself a kiss of thanks from the human, which should be natural, but still managed to make Byakuya's blood boil.

He seethed, seeing how the girl wrapped her smooth arms around Renji's neck, pulling the latter in to bestow her token…lips on his _fukutaichou's _lips…the girl's body in an obvious sense of excitement which told the captain tales forbidden, of hot nights, could actually _see _Renji indulging this female of the species and _loving _it. The horror!

Byakuya was obviously jealous, angered as he scowled, scolding Renji in private afterwards even as the other had already admitted to refusing what his rescued _princess _had further _offered _as thanks. Again, Byakuya was obviously jealous, but he wouldn't cast his pride aside to admit the occurrence afflicted him somehow, choosing to give Renji a taste of his nonchalance. Something he was sorry for now because it seemed the latter had become apprehensive of him.

But how would he, a creature who couldn't even accept his own feelings, had fortified his beliefs into stone and would accept nothing else than that, an epicure of pure morality, apologize for being such a complete_ ass_ all because he witnessed the secret (most secret) object of his affections get…kissed?

It disgusted him. His unnamed, sacredly-harboured desires that is, because the point was he couldn't accept the fact he felt this way, and that he'd actually been looking with such lust at his _fukutaichou _for the longest time.

Oh what a shame he would be. If anyone found out that he _actually dreamt_ of how Renji would moan under his fingertips, of how luscious it would be to _have _the other completely and totally at his mercy.

_'Kuchiki-taichou! Aahhh!'_

Byakuya's hands clenched, unclenched. His throat felt sore, tight, prompting him to swallow. This was insane! Imagine what would happen if he ever acted on these _unnatural impulses_. He would shame the Kuchiki name: imagine how Rukia would react, how the other captains…besides…

_'It's not like he feels the same about the situation,' _Byakuya thought.

A distance behind him, Renji told himself, "It's not like he feels the same about you. You moron."

Finally there was confusion simply, as they walked on, the raven-haired _taichou _paces beyond where the other was, but both trying to figure out for themselves _exactly _what was going on...


	3. Chapter 3: Imbitasyon (Invitation)

Two stunning _Gigais _in their best laid-back clothes aiming to fit perfectly in, both with fierce eyes that somehow softened every now and then especially when they gazed into each other, only to stop, to control their inner demons and shackle them away. Renji was already falling behind.

In the crush of an afternoon crowd, the _fukutaichou _looked at his captain longingly, the other's strong regal back refusing to bow to anyone, a figure easily manoeuvring his way through the throng as they pressed on, but cast him a glare back when he slackened his own pace.

"Hurry up," was all his _taichou _said and the lieutenant quietly obliged, trudging down the crossing, past the lamp posts until he finally caught up with his impatient captain, finally reaching their destination: a human mall.

"Why are we here again _taichou_?" Renji scratched his head in mild annoyance, deciding that today, being in crowds was not his thing.

Flatly, Byakuya answered, "Rukia wanted a souvenir."

"Eh? Wasn't she here for a mission three days ago?"

"She wanted one from me."

Byakuya cut any further discussions and walked forward again in his usual sweeping manner, graceful in his mortal clothes, once more leaving Renji.

"Eh?"

The thought made the crimson-haired _shinigami _smile somehow as he, like everyone in Seireitei, always admired his _taichou's _closeness with Rukia, the latter being a friend of his enough that he's seen much of it all the time. Their nearly perfect brother-sister bond was something to be desired. It was a relationship which they'd both kept tightly knit throughout.

To think the Sixth Division captain could hold such a soft side for her; that she could actually make him _smile _for her…that she could actually make the captain _happy_…

Renji stopped.

In some way that thought, although entirely understandable due to Rukia and his captain being related in a way, suddenly saddened the _fukutaichou _as he trailed after his superior, Byakuya having stepped up the escalators now, putting a gap of three other people between them.

That was just something he could not do could he? _To make the captain happy_… Because although he could wield his _zanpaktou_, hold his ground, and kill off the enemies who dared insult his, his _taichou's_ and his division's honour, there could never be one act of which he can accomplish well enough to reach the raven-haired _shinigami's _standards.

"Pace it, or I will go without you," said the captain in his usual cold, inaudible to human ears but was as clear as a clanging bell to the other _shinigami_. Sadly true enough, Renji doesn't even have the pleasure of this person's friendship.

"Yes _Taichou_."

* * *

Brown eyes watched the human crowd tumble through the limits of its time; how long ago since the last time he had become part of this trifling existence? Something he _remembered _but ignored as it did little to change what he was now: eternal, immortal…the prince of a realm and beloved by two other powerful Gods who'd given him command of all the heavens during their marriage. He, however, was on a sort of indefinite leave today (as he was a month ago) on account of a _late _honeymoon.

"A kiss for me?" smiled Gin and they stole one from the other the sweet little connection, making Aizen-sama chuckle as the strawberry all but froze time a few seconds for good measure, before letting the instances tick back again.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki. Born human-_shinigami_-hollow-Quincy for the purpose of becoming a God of War, the youngest of the Citadel Trinity and the centre of attention of both Aizen-sama and Gin-sama.

"Can we go to Europe next? I want to check the castles there."

"I thought you wanted to go to China? Make your mind up young one," the silver took his hand, no stopping of the natural moment this time, letting the other onlookers feel the awkwardness, enjoying the way they made those who saw the gesture blush and avert their eyes.

The High God merely inclined his head, "We'll go to Paris then. To the heart and soul of romance," he declared with some manner of a dramatic flourish, as if he were a Florentine actor of old on the stage of life.

Ichigo noticed a sudden brush like cool fingertips run down the side of his arm, an indication to what was called the awareness of the Gods, of familiar aura or another entity who possessed some form of spiritual energy. He's been feeling much of this lately: only when he'd learned to tune it out was he able to get some rest from it. Although sometimes he couldn't really help himself.

Aizen-sama said it was because he was still just a novice at his own powers. Understandable since it had only been recently since he was _fully converted _into the godhood, becoming officially part of the triad some few months ago. Hell. He hadn't even had a proper honeymoon until only last month! Too many problems needing his and the other two's attentions, but now it was all just sweet and slow loving. Heavenly bliss. Waking up late in the mornings in the arms of his two lovers.

"_Shinigami_?" the look on his Lords' faces told him he was right.

"Well done. Direction?"

Ichigo considered. "East of us."

Gin smiled in approval, "Right again."

Ever since Ichigo's mentality regained its proper state, the two older Gods had spared him not from learning, asking him to start, in earnest, his education, making him the full-time student of them both. They rather enjoyed themselves, nurturing his younger soul with knowledge as well as wisdom and much love he could actually bathe in it, Aizen-sama reading them books in bed whether pre- or post-sexual activities, Gin a natural lover of prose and poetry, both Gods a teacher always in the histories of all dimensions.

Then there's the harnessing of his skills. Ichigo rather enjoyed sparring with them, especially when he was allowed to use to their fullest his Alpha and Omega…yet admittedly he still had a long way to go before achieving the superior skill level of his lovers. But that was all right. They seem not in a hurry to have him turned into a full-fledged deity.

"It seems we have strays. Aren't those from the Sixth?" spoke Ichigo. It was Aizen who congratulated the strawberry with a kiss to the cheek this time, pausing the hour to mere microseconds before allowing it to flow freely again.

"That one's Kuchiki-_taichou _right?" asked their youngest, eyeing the gorgeous black-haired _shinigami _as he tread through clueless shoppers, dogged by none other than Renji Abarai, his lieutenant.

Walking _Gigais_…temporary, preternatural bodies that housed their supernatural selves. So unlike Gods who could simply wrap skin to flesh and bone and walk amongst the dimensions they cared for, not even needing to seal their powers as _shinigamis _did, captains and vice-captains decking themselves with the_ Gentei Reiin_, the Soul-Limiting Symbol so that they could do no damage.

"Fear of destruction is a sickness we shouldn't tolerate. It's something we don't need," said the High God, golden brown eyes reading the thoughts out of those two passing beings, realizing there was a maddening conflict happening between the two of them now.

Gin was following Byakuya's inner turmoil with much interest, "Looks like we have a lovers' quarrel going on."

Ichigo: "Is it safe to consider as a_ lovers' quarrel_ if they _aren't _even acquainted with their own feelings?"

The two Gods looked at their strawberry who seemed to be brewing something in his pretty little head. Finally, Gin grinned almost the same time as Aizen when he mentally shared with them an idea.

Pseudo-innocently he asked, "What do you think?"

* * *

"What are you stopping for?" the _shinigami _captain grimaced, following the path where Renji's gaze had suddenly fallen en route to the shop where they were supposed to pick a gift for Rukia. Then he himself paused, immediately catching sight of _them _in the crowd, wondering no more as to why his lieutenant got stuck, dumbfounded.

_They _were here: two humanly-dressed Gods masquerading as humans but whose beauties were so eerily unearthly they just couldn't seem to blend in properly. Or they did blend in rather impeccably, just in a different way than what _shinigamis _in their _Gigais _would have done when out in the Human World.

Their drool-worthy appearances made them more like celebrities whom the girls, and guys even, stopped to ogle at. Wait. Drool-worthy? Where'd Byakuya get that? The _taichou _shook his head with a sigh. This was no good.

Renji spoke blankly, "I can only see two of them. Aren't there supposed to be a three?"

He was right. Aizen-sama was not in the company of his famous silver today, but did have that dual sword-wielding strawberry; the last time they'd seen him was when he was charging head on to confront the Quincies' Yhwach…and won.

For a while they stood staring, watching how they seemed to appear entirely human, but of course were technically not.

"Perhaps they're using _Gigais _too?" asked the crimson-haired adjutant, wanting to know how the two achieved such splendid earthly forms, noting the irony of a single hair strand falling out of place against Aizen-sama's forehead. Somehow, there was something utterly symbolic about that…

"Could be," Byakuya found himself answering. "But then that's some temporary body. I can't even sense their presence."

Aizen-sama was indulging his boy as the latter picked through the open displays, his dark jacket preened and cut to complement his form gorgeously, sky-white shirt underneath, denim jeans and darker shoes. Ichigo was a stunning personification of youth, his long-sleeved tee hugging his body, darker pants, sneakers…even down to the accessorial headphones.

He was a young one of this world, looking more like the High God's beloved brother with the way the older _man's_ eyes smiled favourably at him, though of course _they _knew _that _to be extremely untrue. Ordinary humans may not have noticed (as it was too quickly done), but there was a deep meaning to everything these two did: the way Aizen-sama casually flung an arm over the strawberry's shoulders while they looked at some trinket; the way the boy squeezed the man's arm as the latter was trying the fit of a bracelet; the way Ichigo's head inclined as he whispered something amusing into the High God's ear…

"This is crazy! Don't they notice us?"

Either the Gods never did or they were deliberately ignoring the _shinigamis_. After a few minutes of observance, it appeared the two were simply mooching around and looking for things to prod at, but suspiciously staying within a circumference obviously visible to the other two. Then,

"Enjoying the view?"

Renji almost jumped. Byakuya was better at concealing his sudden shock and managed a scowl as the God Spear ran his hands up their backs and over their shoulders, graceful fingers dropping over to pull the two close. Gin looked dashing in his hooded long coat, an undershirt of very pale blue with a hanging silver cross.

So _he_ was also here. The complete Trinity…

"Why shouldn't I be?" to Renji's further surprise, the God had read his mind and answered accordingly.

"What are you three doing here?" the captain however gave voice to his questions, locking his thoughts unconsciously but automatically, making the difference between captains and vice-captains evident and amusing to Gin.

The silver chuckled in delight, "Oh you know…just lazing around."

He motioned towards the other Gods whom had already turned to look at them with incredibly piercing eyes. That answered the _shinigami's _questions: they have been aware of their presence. And looks like they were just playing with the two. Great.

_'Hey Kuchiki-taichou…' _the nice and polite ring of Ichigo's voice in the back of their heads. _'Would you two care join us?'_

Somehow, Byakuya couldn't shake off the sudden notion that this was a bad idea, especially when Gin leaned in to extend the invitation yet again.

"You should _come _with _us_. It will be fun," said the God Spear. It made the _shinigamis _shiver despite not wanting to.


	4. Chapter 4: Tsa-a (Tea)

Being a noble head, Byakuya accepted the invitation offered by the Gods, deeming it impolite to decline as it seemed to have been extended in good faith, or so was the appearance they were made to believe. But then what was there to fear? It was not like they _could not_ put up a fight when it was called for.

"You're being too tense _Kuchiki-taichou_. Relax," Ichigo-sama gave the _shinigami _one of his best smiles, one of immense sunshine with a tinge of sweet-smelling citrus that had perhaps coloured many a day in the lives of the older Gods.

It made Renji's breath stop, noticeably, adding to Byakuya's feelings of doubt. His _fukutaichou _was getting drawn by the strawberry without question. They eyed each other in a lingering fashion as the latter played host and poured the younger _shinigami _tea, served him a slice of cake. Renji merely scratched his head, suppressing the need to blush at the attention.

The captain's frown meanwhile was obvious, "You don't like it?" asked Gin, noticing that the other had not touched the slice he was offered.

Of course it had to be cake. The Gods _had to_ _love _cake and here he was, Byakuya Kuchiki, the _taichou_ who didn't like sweets, was never so _fond _of them in any way. But the silver was referring more to the fact of the superior _shinigami's _displeasure at how his subordinate was reacting to Ichigo rather than his actual reaction to the food served before him.

Aizen-sama chuckled in amusement. "We can order something else," he offered.

"I always thought Gods didn't leave the Citadel?"

Byakuya chose tea and conversation to distract himself as Renji did blush finally, when the orange-haired God of War brushed his fingertips suggestively against the hand the latter had rested on the table. Damn, the captain was already mentally cursing, so unlike himself, before he reigned on his inner devils and shoved his unkempt desires back into their box of secrets. The Gods eyed each other, and simply decided to play along.

"We couldn't before," the eldest of the Lords indulged the subject. "But ever since becoming a Trinity, we'd earned the right…besides…" the God eyed Renji and directed the next sentence towards him. "We promised Ichigo-chan a _honeymoon _outside of the Citadel."

The crimson-haired _shinigami _swallowed, "H-Honeymoon?" of which Ichigo took his cue and drew Renji's hand into his. "You can come to one with me if you want."

An indecent proposal clearly enough, and a very straightforward one at that. It made the captain clench his fist while his lieutenant beside him flushed beet red at the invitation, both thinking: _'They can't be serious!'_

Gin grinned. "Ichigo dearie quit joking around," the silver touched his cup to his lips slowly, sensually.

Aizen just shook his head with a small smile as the strawberry laughed, eyes beginning to tear, gripping his stomach: "I jest. I just wanted to see those adorable expressions of yours."

Byakuya cleared his throat, voice controlled above his own sudden inflection and Renji's immediate uneasiness making him sweat, "I almost forgot you three were wed."

The High God spoke coolly, "I apologize. He gets his humour from Gin," as if these matters were entirely normal and no cause for alarm.

"Uhm, love. You got a little something on you."

As if to further stoke the flame, the silver leaned in when the strawberry had smeared icing purposely on his lower lip. Gin-sama reached a lovely thumb and rubbed the sweet chocolate off, causing Ichigo to stop breathing almost, inclining his lovely head ever so slightly and enjoying the small though hot touch. The youth immediately smiled, and before the God Spear could withdraw his digit, bent in and took it into his mouth, licking the frosting caught there off.

"Definitely better than using a table napkin," the God of War quipped.

The _shinigamis' _eyes became round like saucers. The strawberry felt no shame in it at all, even as other patrons of the cafe saw what had just happened. He even offered a small portion of his cake slice to Aizen-sama, with the same fork he was using, the latter not hesitating to take it, satisfaction and shamelessness clear in his eyes.

Such bland display! Yet none of the three took it as anything to be conscious about. It was just what it was, a normal part of their lives. But then again, they were _Gods _who _did _what they wished. Sex apparently and all the romance associated with it was a commonality.

"What's the matter? Not one for public displays of affection?" Aizen-sama just read their responses outright. Both Renji and Byakuya were unnerved, but not because it was such a awkward act for them…but because they harboured a hidden desire within themselves to do the_ exact_ **same **thing. The crimson-haired youth however was more honest to admit it; Byakuya still in tendrils of denial.

The _shinigamis _suddenly paused. They somehow figured the Gods were playing them with deliberate little teases, wanting to pull those tender reactions from them. To Byakuya, this had become dangerous as with every minute passing it seemed he was likewise unravelling like a spool of thread. The Gods were already reading him like a book.

Where was this all leading? He didn't want to find out.

"Excuse me Aizen-sama."

Conflict in his slate gray eyes as he stood and left. He made it clear that he was not coming back.

"Wait, _Taichou_. Excuse us," Renji bowed in respect which also served as both his bid farewell and apology for his captain's sudden rudeness. Gods will still be gods after all, and they must respect that. He trailed after the other in haste…

The three Gods just watched them make it to the door, exchanging an argument even as a cafe staff bid them her thank you and a good day ahead. The captain was angry but more than that he was confused.

_Gin: 'Looks like they're not going to become an official couple any time soon.'_

Aizen merely sipped at his tea, this part of the game having done._ 'Yes. The truth is something they haven't even admitted to themselves, how much more can they admit it to each other?'_

Ichigo chuckled."Then is it possible for us to help them _now_?" he said, at which the other two just smiled.

* * *

"I'm never doing that again…" Byakuya swore to himself as he and his adjutant made their way through the back streets, that alley between two buildings, Renji lagging a short distance behind but was perhaps thinking of the same thing - who knew?

Those Gods were a _dangerous _lot, not only because they could strike you dead faster than a plague, but also because they could strip you to your very soul and expose the very core of you. Byakuya hadn't appeared like it, but he didn't appreciate how being around the three made him feel.

The captain swallowed, his throat parched and dry suddenly as he carefully stole a stare at the reluctant Renji behind. His beautifully-tattooed subordinate was all but pocketing his hands, contemplating. Being around the Gods made Byakuya realize what he definitely wanted, "Renji…"

Surprisingly soft brown eyes looked up at the sound of his _Taichou's _voice.

"Yes?"

Byakuya unexpectedly bridged the gap, enfolding the lesser although powerful _shinigami _in his arms, unable to hold it all back any more than he had already done all these years. Renji's face did nothing to hide his stun, but as soon as their gazes locked, as soon as his superior crushed their lips in a hungry kiss, no other discussion was in order. He simply allowed himself to be swept away.

"Haa-ahh…_Taichou_! Hann…"

A face full of lust, decorated skin burning, burning under his fingertips. Wasn't this what he always _wanted_?

_'This is so wrong!'_

"_Taichou…_" Renji called him again when he didn't answer. "_Taichou…_!" And Byakuya…suddenly woke up.

Renji was still standing a distance far off from him, clothed, whole and completely safe to the raven-haired _shinigami's_ relief. The adjutant however had a bewildered expression on his face. Belatedly Byakuya realized he had actually lapsed into daydreaming, a manner of heat rising to his face, pooling in the crevices of his groins…

What had happened?

That imagining just felt too real for words; not even in the captain's wildest fantasies (fantasies he now admitted to himself, for the first time, as having indulged in every now and then in private only to chastise himself for them afterwards), had it been so stark, so utterly real. It made him want to throw up.

Renji approached, concerned.

"_Taichou_, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me," Byakuya backpedalled, uncertain of how to proceed.

Doesn't Renji know how being this close always maddened him inside? How many times had it been that he'd considered palming this crimson-haired idiot over to another division so that he would not be tormented, before reconsidering it again, not wanting to lose sight of him or his brilliant presence.

"I'm sorry, _Taichou_. It's just that you seem unwell," Renji was the one apologizing always, even for Byakuya's miscalculations, the first to pay, to hurt, to take the blow…

Truth was, Byakuya Kuchiki wanted this hothead all to himself. And with such stupid, selfish, ironic intentions, it should be the captain who was asking for forgiveness. But then there's pride in the way; an inane sense of honour he just couldn't let go. Yet wasn't it expected? He was a being of duty…the entire world had always rested on his shoulders. Then again, it was no excuse for cruelty. It was no excuse to shame or belittle his _fukutaichou_.

"Renji…I…"

"Am I intruding?"

There's that sudden sense of danger, the sort that grips at you from the very inside pushing out at the sound of that familiar voice, this time, not a cordial timbre to it as the owner all but grinned, finding them there.

Gin-sama.

He was all but standing in their way suddenly, an immediate feeling of apprehension ripping purposely through both _shinigamis_ and making them cautious. Whatever this was they were feeling, it warned them that something was wrong. Something was _terribly _wrong with the way the God Spear projected but a little of his power out. A gaze of such rare and intent eyes almost ready to devour.

"Come now my love, don't frighten them," Aizen-sama spoke, making his presence known, the monstrous power he possessed circling the area and falling like a heavy shroud, even greater than his consorts'. "That was rude of you, leaving like that…"

The two _shinigamis_ suddenly found themselves surrounded: the High God and the God of War having taken post of the opposite end of the alley, blocking any obvious means to escape.

"I don't think they're here for a conversation," the _Taichou _spoke.

Renji agreed, "Hell yeah. They're here to crack skulls!"

The statement pretty much summed up everything. Aizen-sama confirmed it all with a smile,_ 'Perceptive boy. And you're perfectly…_ The High God spoke: "…right."

Renji's immediate reaction was to charge even before Byakuya's mind could come up with a strategy. In one quick move, the lieutenant popped a Soul Candy into his mouth, his _shinigami _body exorcised out of its confining _Gigai_, _Zanpaktou _in hand and instantly releasing not only his full _reiatsu _but also his _Shikai_, "Limit Release!

"Howl—"

"Oh no you don't."

It was a smart move, to attack a god with all you've got, anticipating the fact that he would also hold no reservations. But it was also a foolish one, because who would be able to topple the _Gods_? The effort was utterly useless…

"Renji!"

Byakuya watched as the silver vanished; too fast that he couldn't even follow the movement. Not until _Zabimaru _flew out of its wielding hand, his _fukutaichou _flying the opposite way, slamming against the wall and collapsing, instantly unconscious.

The Gigai followed, Soul Candy separating from it, caught by the God Spear and instantly shattered into dust with unbelievably delicate fingers.

"One down," Ichigo laughed. He and Aizen-sama had began to close in, which only served to perturb the raven-haired captain, only that he stood his ground. Here it comes: flight or fight.

"You better make your move _Byakuya_," challenged Aizen. "You won't get another chance."

There was that heavy feeling, the unusual sense of helplessness, but the inkling fell more to raising his sword and doing battle as, first, he was definitely no coward; second, he had to rescue Renji; and third, if ever he went down, he'd rather go down wielding his _Bankai_, _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_.

So Byakuya did. Never mind if it was a taunt that had triggered his fight impulse. He would do what he could at least until he could figure something else. But to begin with, the confrontation was already biased.

Even before the captain could completely separate from his _Gigai_, Aizen grabbed him around the neck and slammed him back into the interim body, down against the asphalt, the pain ringing and making the _shinigami's _entire form throb and divulge the Mod Soul which Ichigo caught and immediately destroyed.

"W-What…are you…doing!?"

Byakuya gasped for air as Aizen's hold on him tightened, hands grasping at that wrist to no avail. Then despite breathlessness, the captive did scream, as the High God followed the motion up with a spell that seared his very bones with molten fire, making him quiver, ache, the pain and even greater pain travelling until it reached the very tips of his body.

"These Gigais are lovely inventions are they not?" smiled the Lord. "But they could use a bit of…improvement."

With that, the pain intensified, like his _shinigami _body within was being stitched into the _Gigai_'s flesh. He could feel his power dissipate, as he became one with the artificial form. The God...had made him human!

After he was done, Aizen-sama tossed Byakuya aside, a weak being, devoid of his _reiatsu_ and even just his common strength. The captain slid down the wall he'd collided against, his focus slowly disappearing as his consciousness began to fade: he saw snippets, of Gin-sama dragging Renji's _shinigami _body and slamming it into the _Gigai_, doing the same thing that the High God had done to him to it.

_'No…'_

"_No_ what Kuchiki?" Ichigo had casually slid to his side and sat there, eyeing him. "We're actually going to be doing you a favour."

What favour? This isn't anything like that-this was what humans called _kidnapping_!

"Dear, I think I broke the _fukutaichou_," the God Spear mocked, his delighted laughter above Renji's ensuing horrid screams.

The last things Byakuya heard before feeling the War God touch his face, a hum of power causing him to at last tumble into blessed darkness…


	5. Chapter 5: Gab-i (Night)

He swallowed, feeling a lump caught in his throat, hurting, dry. His mind ringing with undisguised pain as moved his head, trying to clear his eyes. Dark. Damn he couldn't see a thing. Dark. Everything was so eerily cold, his skin pricked, littered with gooseflesh.

With an obvious growl of frustration, Byakuya willed himself to consciousness, calling his own senses into attention though finding it an utter difficulty. He belatedly realised he couldn't even move, which he struggled against, he thought of being caught perhaps a good idea because the immediate sense of danger brought him to waking with a start...

The _taichou _at first could not remember what had happened as he took in the surroundings, then was doubly confused to find that the reason he was actually so utterly _freezing _was that he had been bound naked-in an awkward position, legs bare, open that his instant reaction was undisguised shock!

_'Taichou'_

"Renji."

Where was his _fukutaichou_? His mind was beginning to recall snippets of the catastrophe they'd courted, recalling the faces, voices and seemingly innocent smiles of _those beings_, inviting them to tea only to attack them later.

Damn.

They had been kidnapped by the Gods of the Citadel! Byakuya's head snapped up. And it seemed that he had an idea what was going to happen next.

Only then upon recollection was the captain able to notice the sounds, of groans, of hearty sighs and thankful exhales that actually permeated the room. Then as his focus into reality got a bit better, only then was he able to figure out what was _really _going on.

There before him, wrapped in the semi-dark and thickly-suffocating lust, making love to each other, were the beings responsible for all this insanity.

Wait. But they were *_right* *in* *front* *of* *him*_ and they were _*actually* *having* *sex*_!

"Shit."

Byakuya didn't know how he would go about this. Even as he tried to look away, all that happened was that he stayed just staring, the obviously heated display drawing him into major shock, part of his sanity screamed that this was something he shouldn't really be witnessing. Or was it because unconsciously he _did _want to see how _it _was _properly _done, executed nonetheless by these gorgeous fiends?

The strawberry of the dimension was caught between his older Lords, Aizen-sama below and Gin-sama above, and from the looks of things was being _penetrated _by _both_, enjoying the feeling of both, head thrown, unafraid to cry out as the large appendages thumped into him.

"Ahh! Hahh…ahhh…hah…! So...strong! Hng!"

The God of War trembled, hands grasping the shoulders of the being beneath him as the latter kissed, licked sucked at his skin. The same was being done by the God Spear, biting and obviously leaving marks, hips thundering in, thrusting deeply, all while his fingers pulled and tugged at their youngest' receptive member below.

This was too much.

The _taichou_ choked, feeling the effects of the display straining his own length, raising all hell with his secret desires. This time, he did look away, only to find something far _worst _of a stimulus than the three before him: Renji Abarai.

Byakuya finally found his crimson-haired _fukutaichou _just _*right* *beside* *him*_, which made the superior _shinigami _wonder what the Gods had played them with that he was unable to notice that the other was just so_ close_, so_ bare, _so_ near _him and—the _taichou _did swallow—_so hard._

The lieutenant was in far worse situation than he was, panting naked, skin flushed and sweaty, struggling with his own bonds.

The tattoos imprinted upon his body almost glowed with the heat he was emanating as he tried to stop himself but couldn't, screaming through a gagged mouth, throwing his head as he came, his cock twitching as it released the pearly liquid sign of his bursting passion, the sticky ejaculate coating his length and thighs, even catching part of his lower abdomen.

Oh the vision of his adjutant's climax seemed to be a terrible punchline to Byakuya's own strain, the delicious and utterly helpless sounds he was making as, despite already spending himself, his erection stayed vigilant. Perhaps he was drugged? Drunk?

The _taichou _could not tell, his own state at the moment a hindrance, making his own thoughts collapse into an obscurity of heat that Byakuya had to force reign on them lest the ecstasy drove him crazy! But he does remember the many nights he's gone through, tormented by dreams invaded by _this same sight_.

It helped little to quench the captain's rising arousal, especially as Renji began to tremble, eyes tightly clenched, falling back into the chair where he was fixed as his teeth bit hard through the gag, obviously vexed that his arousal had not flagged and was not going anywhere. He was still getting harder, thighs tightening, muscles clenching. How many times had he already come before the captain had awakened?

Byakuya had to wrench himself away, mentally wrestling his thoughts off and closing his eyes, although it was nearly impossible as he could now seemingly hear not only Renji's but the three Gods' collective symphony of whines and moans. The ravishing sounds kept assaulting his hearing even as he tried to tune them out. Not something you can defend against. It was not taught to them at _Shinōreijutsuin_.

Aizen-sama seemed to like to encourage as Ichigo's voice rose, "More Sousuke!"

It combined with Renji's rather pitched but muffled aggravation. Byakuya cringed, biting his lip, revolting. For a captain to lust over his lieutenant, that was completely unacceptable! It felt so...dirty!

Slate gray eyes snapped open again.

Perhaps it can be attributed to a fault of instinct, but his gaze was automatically roused, forcing him to witness as the silver-haired God tensed, lips falling open as his grip tightened around their strawberry's cock, both seemingly expending themselves at the same time.

_'No more!'_

Byakuya shut himself out again, forcibly, breath becoming ragged as he felt his own sexual urges creep on the surface of his human skin. Yes, human. Because he had been rendered as such by these _Divine Fiends_ had he not?

"Awake finally?"

The _Taichou's _self-suffering was broken by the honey-coated voice, but only so the owner's hand could tease him by casually ghosting to stroke the already sensitive flesh of his thigh, nearest his penis, his tightening sac. The latter broke into awareness, opening eyes halfway and looking up to meet the close stare of the silver-haired God.

"W-Where…are we?" This time, Byakuya did flinch as Gin-sama slipped a finger to run it lovingly up his throbbing cock. "N-No…gaahh…" melting, this torture. _'Please, no more!' _the _shinigami's _mind was easier at honesty, though his mouth would never let such a thing be uttered.

The silver could see how he bit down on it. Such noble stubbornness; Gin chuckled. How the captain was still trying to regain his composure even as the heat was searing him from within to without.

Well, it was not yet time for this pride-drenched captain to be toppled over, so he decided to indulge in a bit of chat, even as he noticed how the other gawked at, eyes travelling to what was still happening behind him on the couch: Aizen-sama was still yet to finish, pushing with such relentless ardour into their yielding strawberry.

"Where are we? Far from home," the God Spear brought his attention back, gesturing outside through such large windows as the _taichou _now noticed, the heavy drop of scarlet curtains opening as if to automatically reveal the view outside.

Amidst a sea of lights and all manner of brutal stars, a magnificent tower stood, as proud to pierce the sky, like a spire uncommon to the world Byakuya knew about. But he realized what this _iconic structure _was: he has read it in many a foreign book he used to cosset himself upon when he still had enough time and lesser commitments. This was the Eiffel.

"Finally pieced it all together _Byakuya_? Paris," the silver grinned. "Don't worry. It's a penthouse suite."

As if the fact of grandiose was important at a time like this! And no honorific. The _shinigami's _name rolled out so sensuously, it seemed to sound like a sin, and damn if his _weakened body_ was not responding. The _thing _between his legs was all riled up, appearing to plead its execution on its own. What was happening? How could he have been reduced to such a carnal shell?

_'Do you know how _effective _Citadelian aphrodisiacs _are _to _humans_?' _Gin-sama invaded his thoughts with the answers. _'And they come in plenty of forms—creams, pills, rubs…things you can _insert _easily into one sooo unsuspecting."_

A mental chuckle, the distinct voice of the silver-haired God ringing at the back of his head. Then his suspicions were true? He (and Renji whining beside him), had been poisoned by an intoxicant. And being in human bodies, they were just too vulnerable. They didn't stand a chance.

"_Intoxicants_ Byakuya," the silver corrected, passing on a mental fact of them Gods having a history of spiking anything in the name of _sex _to an overdose, then painting a picture for him of Ichigo when he had been once-human, being forced upon with these to make him succumb to the two older Lords. Such cruelty!

"You monster…haahh-purposely…merging us with _Gigais_…to be your toys!"

The captain laboured with every breath, feeling an unexpected heat rise to his face and ears. He cast his eyes aside, ashamed, the throbbing sensation creeping to the very tips of his cock, sensing something ooze out of him. The God Spear found this to be all too amusing.

"Ah, but don't worry your lovely head _taichou_," Gin-sama licked his lips, mocking, bending over, hands on either side of the _shinigami's _head, supporting himself against the seat where Byakuya struggled, taking an even seemingly closer look at the other's tumultuous state. "It's only temporary. Enough time for you both to join _us _for some _fun_." And the God was gone.

When the captain was able to recover part of his self-control, he once again opened his eyes, finding the silver, to his horror, standing right beside the moaning adjutant.

"Your _fukutaichou _is such a good boy. He came to before you did and started _enjoying_ himself," the Lord bent down, snatching a fistful of crimson hair and pulling rather harshly, showing the other _shinigami _the blind lust engulfing Renji at the moment. Half-lidded and unrecognising brown eyes. How hungry he looked.

"That's a good boy," the silver licked a wet trail on his fiery captive's neck, tracing the outline of tattoo there, reaching his other hand to pinch and toy with the lieutenant's hardened nipple, making the gagged one moan and arch into the touch.

Gin released his grip on those bleeding locks, but only so he could run free hands down to finally rest one on Renji's cock head where, lazily, the silver God pressed circles with his palm.

"Don't. Don't touch him!" Byakuya hissed like a cornered and perturbed animal.

Too late. The other _shinigami _had simply buckled into the gesture, throwing his head as the motion became full, masturbating strokes, faster, faster until he broke, spending himself yet again into that brutal hand.

All the while Byakuya was unable to look away, breath becoming heavier, feeling the intensity rise beneath his skin, within his very tormented glans. Yet he still suppressed it, thinking he wasn't going to succumb that easily, albeit Renji was making it eternally difficult with the way he was responding.

The _taichou's _erection thrummed, his body assaulted by vibrations welling from within him and making his shake outside. He wanted to thrash, to writhe, but could only do the slightest of both as his wrists were secured in place, meeting his knees where the Gods had tied his legs which were conveniently swung over the arms of the inclined chair. He was so open, so ready for any further violation.

"Generous," the silver smiled, eyeing the fluid sticking to his fingers, hatching an idea as he cast a glance at the captain, who was now noticing how the God Spear's already hardened state between his legs, mind trying to remove images of the deity sliding that (Byakuya gulped) enormous machine into his _fukutaichou_.

Gin grinned mischievously. _'You'll know the full extent of a God's stamina before the night ends'_, he promised.

"Renji-chan has quite the fantasy running in his head, do you know that?" the Lord asked the black-haired _shinigami_. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Even before Byakuya could answer, Gin used his _cleaner _hand to detach the gag, releasing Renji who was beginning to harden yet again as a continued effect of the aphrodisiacs they plugged into his hole earlier.

"_T-Taichou_…ah…_taichou_, please…" the lieutenant immediately gasped, eyes shuttering closed, whining with such need.

Byakuya immediately turned his head away, fists clenching. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing: his adjutant chanting his name over and over. Surely this was not real! Certainly it was the doing of the drugs, no more but _that_.

_'Why won't you believe it?' _a mental query the captain ignored.

The silver sauntered over to casually make himself comfortable between the captain's spread legs, fingering the latter's nipple and earning a stuttered gasp and the immediate attention of the captive. Slate gray eyes snapped open, immediately glaring at the smiling God who attempted to kiss him, but the _shinigami _promptly avoided.

"S-Stop…get off me!"

"You have no right to order a GOD," and with that, slender fingers tightened around the _taichou's _neck like a vice, choking the air out of him until his lips fell open. After which Gin easily thrust his fingers in, depositing onto that tongue what had been left of Renji's cold semen.

"Swallow," deadly, those words and the God's expression as the constricting hand moved to cover his mouth. Fear. Byakuya has never felt anything as trivial as mortal _terror_. He obeyed, though broke into coughing, unable to take such a _dirty _offering in.

The taste and texture disturbed him, made him shudder, even as Gin moved to straddle, rubbing their cocks together with his other hand.

"You're utterly grossed out but you dream about it all the time," he did kiss him gently on the jaw, the shuddering _taichou _falling unwillingly submissive. "You need to be a little more honest, really. Your lieutenant isn't the _only one _to fantasize getting fucked, is he?"

Byakuya groaned deeply, arching when the tip of his stamen was invaded by the Lord's finger, "What nonsense are you talking about!? Unhand me!"

"Admit it…you imagine being inside your lovely subordinate too don't you?"

The God drove on the point, licking the captain's neck as he'd grudgingly exposed it, more tremors as his yearning body convulsed, his features becoming more and more docile by the minute. Of course the _shinigami _was yet to enjoy his first cum, something that might have contributed to this, and as admirable as his resistance was, it was stupid to hold out this long.

"You're already _very _hard Byakuya. Do you want me to make you come? You'll hurt yourself like this."

The only reply that rose from the other was panting and more sweet, stuttered gasps and sighs. The noble captain had all but groaned out, before he bit his lip and stopped himself, face lowered to hide his shame under his sweat-slicked locks.

Truth was, his body was aching terribly. He wanted to be released so badly. But then he wouldn't ask that. No. He will not be swayed.

"Still being stubborn…"

"Apparently," someone interjected.

Gin smiled as he turned to see that his lovers were already done and had at last decided to join him.

"Tough case to crack, this one," the silver said to Ichigo as he threw his head back, the other bending down to kiss him, wrapping his smooth arms around the God Spear, pressing his slowly reviving length on the small of the older Lord's back.

Byakuya looked up despite himself, sensing the change in the atmosphere as two powerful presences all but mingled into the mix, seeing that his _troubles _would be, certainly, far from over.

Aizen-sama was now looking appreciatively at him, before he'd turned to Renji who was already about to spend himself again, crying "Byakuya-_taichou_!" as his cock quivered, near-spurting its contents. Such a magnificently-painted beauty, this crimson-haired _shinigami_.

"They're both hard," said the High God, licking his lips, gold brown eyes taking on a hungry gleam as he addressed his fellow Gods. Ichigo had been making out fiercely with his Gin-sama, the other breaking into chuckles, tongue licking the saliva that had leaked in their exchange.

"Ain't that convenient?" the silver grinned. "Now who shall we indulge with first?"

* * *

_**Yuri: *nursing a cold* Happy to update at long last.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Pag-ampo (Admitting)

Aizen had said looking at Byakuya, "Seems like the captain will need a bit of _taming_. Let's play with Renji-chan then…Ichigo?"

The strawberry need not be told twice. He immediately picked through the _fukutaichou's _bonds, releasing only what's bound the other to the chair, then uncaringly dragging him to kneel in front of the captain.

"Watch," the God Spear tugged sharply at Byakuya's hair when the latter sought to turn away, forcing him to look as Ichigo took his place behind the captive on the floor, winking at the tensing _taichou_.

Trust Ichigo to be of equal greed to his Lords, immediately proceeding to pleasure the _shinigami _in front of him, loving the way the other shivered and all but collapsed back into his embrace as his hands travelled, palms and fingers squeezing out his primal juices, yelps, cries of pleasure rising.

"I think he needs two more love," spoke the High God, crossing his arms, to which the strawberry all but responded with a finger digging deeply and unrelentingly into Renji's entrance, seeking the gland that instantly made the other sputter into his hand and an excess onto the floor.

"All your fault," Ichigo pouted cutely from where he was kneeling on the floor as he turned to look up at Aizen. "We shouldn't have used _Frankenstein's _Medusa Venom. It's terribly effective."

The _shinigami _in his arms quivered, heaving deep draughts of air as again, the War God began pumping him into hardness.

Renji half didn't have a choice at it though. Frankenstein was Arcana _Bente Tres_, the official Apothecary to the Inner Court. He and his slave _Talum_, the demon _Sebastian_, having come from Lukedonia and _Hell _respectively, worked so awfully well at making aphrodisiacs - some, like the Medusa Venom, can become suicidal, a cause for _Aral Jinn_. It creates pleasure to an excess it can kill lesser beings, and if not relieved _properly, _it can make people go insane with lust. Much like how it has gone on with Renji the last few hours…

Meanwhile Gin-sama had been holding Byakuya in place, the grip tightening and making the captain flinch as he'd struggled to disentangle from the silver's hand, getting roused further by such a libidinous display. But beg for release he did not. The proud _taichou _planned to take it as far as he could. How the God Spear wanted to break that resolve.

"You'll give in soon Byaku," the silver licked a trail to the side of his face, tasting sweat and that almost crumbling defiance. To shatter that firmness will be utter joy, and the Lord made it clear as he began probing about that sweet human body, making nipples keen and sliding a lazy palm over the vibrating erection, making Byakuya moan involuntarily…

Aizen suppressed an urge to throw either lieutenant or captain to the floor and rape them, or throw both his beloved on the floor the same way and rape them, instead, bending to kiss their strawberry on the lips as a distraction, "At least _he _pleases you in that state," replied the High God, Ichigo reaching lovingly into the motion even as his hands moved to busy themselves, making the crimson-haired _shinigami _come his second after one deep thrust of the digit, rubbing the pleasure spot dead-on.

Renji screamed, "No…no more!" legs about to give if not for the prompt support of the form kneeling behind him. The two Lords broke their little exchange with Ichigo smiling, steadying the still-shaky _shinigami_ before him even as the other's head fell craned on the God's shoulder.

"He's back to earth," said the strawberry of the _fukutaichou_, snatching at Renji's hair and forcing on him a _very _deep kiss, actually eyeing Byakuya, a certain form of wickedness in the way he looked at the other being held by their grinning God Spear.

Aizen-sama raised a hand to halt the strawberry, "That's enough love. You're going to kill him" gently pulling the two apart as he'd noticed how the crimson-haired captive was struggling for breath, Ichigo's lip lock a little too tight, too driven.

"Sorry," the other chuckled, making the High God ruffle his hair sweetly and quite contradictorily to the situation, Gin finally letting Byakuya go on the other end.

"You bastards," growled the captain, feeling a sudden sting at the very roots of his head, running across his skull, making him numb in places there.

Damned if some of his hair hadn't fallen or were torn off by the God's fisting. He felt something harsh and painful, like so many tiny wounds on his scalp, though lesser, than the pain burning his groin below at the moment. Yet despite that, he felt undisguised pity for Renji: "_T-Taichou_," whose voice was begging, suffering as he called out to him.

The captain gritted his teeth. What can he do at this point however? When he himself was so heavily contained?

Someone laughed.

Belatedly he realized it was the God Spear standing beside him, a casual arm thrown over the back of the chair, lounging with his own standing length, not bothered that it seemed to be hard and needing. Impressive these Gods. But curse their stamina for games. Aizen-sama decided to proceed.

"Well…since now it seems you have regained _some _of your sense Abarai-chan, how's about telling your _taichou _how you _truly _see him?"

The pseudo-request came as a shock to the adjutant, his face and attention suddenly snapping up to meet the ever-annoyingly cold expression on the High God's face. _He knew! _He knew of the lieutenant's deep, unconfessed desires…the love he felt for the _shinigami _he looked up to as his superior. The very same one tied open before him.

Like the devil's apprentice, Ichigo urged, licking his ear, causing him to shudder, "Tell him Renji."

The crimson-haired _shinigami _wanted to fight, in the very least, to get away, but the hold the strawberry had on him was so strong, the effort was reduced to mere imagination. His current state wasn't helping him either; in fact, it was rendering him prone and weak to temptation.

Without Ichigo-sama's bruising hold, he would collapse on his own. Cursed penis was beginning to harden once more, the esoteric lust threatening to sweep him into total madness.

"P-please…" the lieutenant pleaded helplessly, a tear surprisingly running down his cheek as he choked back sobs, brown eyes misting over. "Please. No…He'll hate me. I don't want that…to happen…"

Byakuya only then understood how deeply this all fell to place. His stun was evident as he looked at his _fukutaichou_, begging the Gods to stop this, to let them go, watching the determination of a very strong warrior fade to ash in the face of foes who used his desires like common swords of war.

_'Ah, but love and lust _are _weapons Byakuya. You just need to know when to wield them and _how_.'_

Never mind who whispered the eerie statement for it was true. The _taichou _shook his head, still in denial however. This can't be happening!

"Admit it lieutenant…" Aizen-sama ordered, but when Renji still begged with a 'no', signalled their silver with a nod.

The kneeling _shinigami _watched as Gin-sama pulled his _Armas_ out of nowhere; _Shinsou _materializing as he again grabbed Byakuya's hair sharply, obtaining a pained cry from the other as he bared that neck, sliding his Alpha/Omega blade against the skin found there.

"Nice night for _blood _offerings, neh?" the silver licked his lips.

He pressed it but a little in, to the horror of both _shinigamis_, letting but the slightest of rubicund slip out of an immediate gash the sharpness made, insignificant to Byakuya perhaps, the way he had already been decorated with pain of this sort in the past, but was magnified a thousandfold in the human body he was in.

It actually hurt him. The coldness of both sword and wielder made his heart thunder in his ears. And here was fear suddenly…

It was unfair! Renji could only swallow as the three held his precious captain hostage, torn whether he should or should not speak what he dared not.

"It's simple really…_that_ or a large gaping slice around your beloved _taichou_'s throat?" Ichigo-sama teased, running hot palms over his quaking shoulders, down to the centre of him again and grabbing hold of the organ. Renji gave a stuttered gasp. He heard Byakuya utter something but his hearing seemed to have scattered the same way his sense scattered on the overload of sensation.

Damn strawberry was stroking him again, making him buckle. Renji swallowed. He had no choice. These Gods were serious. He didn't want his captain to die here, and not in this way!

"I desire you _Taichou_," he confessed, even as Ichigo-sama pulled his face up so he may say that clearly to the other. "Ever since I came under your wing…I've _wanted _nothing but…" Renji swallowed again. "…you."

Byakuya was entirely shocked.

"Not so hard was it?" said Aizen-sama, pleased, nodding to Gin who withdrew his blade. Just like that, the deadly weapon vanished.

The silver grinned, "Oi, oi…what's wrong Byakuya?"

"You disgust me Renji," was all the _taichou _said, eyes cast down, a single stream of blood from the early ordeal down his neck. He clenched his hands from where they were trapped…

Aizen and Ichigo cast a knowing glance at each other. Renji in the same way bowed, defeated, feeling pangs of guilt surfacing, realizing how this would now change everything, his captain's reaction as he'd expected.

It saddened him to hear those words.

_'You disgust me Renji' _was it really how the other saw him? _'I'm sorry' _and he wished it was simple enough to apologize.

Gin-sama frowned, his ever-changing eyes peeking from overhanging bangs, a shade of red in the darkness of the suite. "Aww, that wasn't so nice. He admitted _that _to save you, you know. You should be more thankful."

He ran a hand up the captain's erection, massaging the tight spheres of his scrotum.

Byakuya thrashed, "Don't touch me!" but that was more a frustrated reaction as within the Gods could see how his confusion had doubly-mounted, split between unsaid bliss finding out the other felt the same as he felt and sorrow because he knew it's impossible for the feeling to continue. The affair can never be…not from where they were from.

Gin looked at Aizen, a smiling exasperation on his face, _'This one's tough.' _

Ichigo just listened to them both. _'It can't be helped then,' _the High God conceded.

"You're a _good fukutaichou_, aren't you? And I'm certain you'd definitely come to your captain's aid when he needs it. Like perhaps to _release _him from his present _burden?_"

Aizen-sama ran an unexpectedly gentle, almost _loving _hand through the redhead's hair, turning the _shinigami_ to face him, finding tears of agony sliding silently down his face. He found those intricate markings there - those tattoos - rather intriguing. And he loved those lips. How they seemed to have been rendered so beautifully plump like an apple, or so like the sweet persimmons both Gin and Ichigo loved.

Golden brown eyes narrowed. He wanted those lips. Renji seemed to have understood that and felt a racing dread running up his spine.

"How about you _practice _first so that you can pleasure your _taichou_ better later?" a most expected suggestion…one that the crimson-haired _shinigami _had no choice but oblige to, as his eyes fell to a widened staring at the cock presented before him. He gulped in again, a massive lump in his throat he couldn't clear away.

"No…" it was Byakuya, incapably watching as the oldest of the Gods slid the length of his penis along the adjutant's lips, smearing pre-cum, before commanding Renji wordlessly to open his mouth.

He did not wish to! But eventually had to as the thing was forced into his mouth when he stuttered, Ichigo having pinched his nipples hard, causing him to gape, of which Aizen-sama took advantage, sliding his stamen into the virgin mouth.

Hips next moved, thrusting, hands gripping through that hair and pushing in his incredibly large machine, still able to address Byakuya personally, "I hope you don't mind if I lay claim to the virginity of your lieutenant's mouth."

The _taichou _could all but whine. Gin-sama had resumed his earlier play, stroking Byakuya, fingers kneading through the slit for that blessed evidence of the other's consternations. But such restraint.

"You don't want to come?" asked the God Spear, noticing that, despite being masturbated so _wonderfully_, the captain refused to yield. That secretly pissed him off, but only in the slightest. There was another way of going about this one.

"Suit yourself," grinned the silver, stopping to squeeze the base of the captain's cock, procuring a penis ring from somewhere and sliding it to replace the circle of his fingers.

"W-what - aahh!" the _shinigami _threw his head back as the metallic object tightened.

"You seem to like _bearing _with it better than givin' it up, so let's see how far you can stay, shall we?" he leaned in and licked Byakuya's inner thigh, making the latter shiver, before pushing a finger in, targeting the sweet spot of the captain's pleasures and rubbing it relentlessly.

Byakuya cried out, sweating profusely as an alien sensation crept down his spine and pricked at his senses, rushing to pool below at every twist of the God Spear's finger inside of him. But then it stopped there. The easing sensation went nowhere, finally realising what the other was aiming for: the silver had stifled his release…purposely…

"N-No! Ah! Hah - ahn - hahh…"

So he shall learn how _things _should be. "You don't…" Gin-sama pressed his finger in deeper, pushing at the gland, stroking, impaling the stubborn _shinigami _with waves of pleasure that was already becoming pain when it came to his cock "…have the right…" the ring tightened around his member, and Byakuya struggled, trying desperately to avoid the invading digit but only causing it to slide deeper inside "…to refuse what a god gives you…"

"mfp…" Renji's concerned eyes flew over the trembling form of his captain, now being openly exhausted, shaking violently at the onslaught of the silver's toying. Ichigo however, pulled his attention back.

"Worry about your own troubles Renji-chan," crooned the lovely War God, kissing the tears that had escaped down his cheeks as Aizen-sama forced his length all the way in, threatening to choke the crimson-haired _fukutaichou_.

"Aahh…such a tight, untrained mouth," was all the High God exclaimed before he spilled excessively down that engulfing throat, not needing to pull the captive close as his strawberry had done the job for him, pushing Renji's face in and holding it in place.

"Swallow," deadly and dangerous, this orange-haired deity. It was an order. Hesitatingly, the _shinigami _complied, common sense and instinct agreeing however that if he does not do so, he will drown with this bitter-salty concoction flooding his mouth. He knew the Gods would care not at all.

Only after he took all he could was Renji allowed to pull off, falling weakly onto the carpeting, coughing and nearly-throwing up.

"No skill at all," Ichigo pouted, looking down upon the fallen redhead before winking up at the High God, bending in to lick the remnants of his seed left coating his stamen. _'You should have let me help with this. Didn't you always _love _it when both me and Gin-sama-chan pleasured you orally at the same time?' _

Aizen-sama laughed. _'Such confidence my sweet one,' _sighing as that wet tongue swirled around the head of his cock. But there was reason for such self-esteem. Only his two beauties could inspire such appetence in the High God, it surprised him sometimes. With that he stopped their youngest. He was becoming dangerously hard again with the ministration.

"That isn't such a bad thing is it?" Ichigo sat back on his heels, spreading his legs to brandish his own length, under practiced self-restraint apparently, enough that it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"I don't want to stray from our _original_ _purpose_, my dearest," Aizen-sama all but smiled. And they turned their attentions to the immobile form now prostrated on the floor, panting, apparently still in heat.

"You poor soul…"

Renji felt himself being lifted to his previous position, the strawberry purposely making his glance up in time to see Gin-sama squeezing Byakuya's balls, stroking his cock and making him moan unwillingly. His captain looked so epically _docile_, the way he panted, a bevy of exhales and deep groans vibrating from his inner chasms.

"This one won't last very long if we were to remove the ring," and he ran his finger down the side of the _taichou's _penis.

Purposely, Gin-sama showed his captive his _fukutaichou's _messy face, cum like cake frosting caught all over Renji's features, even sticking to his fiery tresses. "He's had enough practice. Let him have a go at his beloved _taichou_."

It was to be the other's reward according to the High God as Ichigo dragged Renji over, kneeling him like an offering about to be sacrificed, all dignity stripped, an open vessel yet to be broken. Despite being wrecked and thundered by hindered desires, Byakuya's obvious discord and denial was palpable. He didn't want Renji to touch him. _That _however, was not for _them _to decide.

"Go ahead," and Gin-sama eased the cock ring off, the first drops of release bleeding forth from the oozing cock before them. He guided the _fukutaichou_ with a steady hand to the nape, "Go ahead," encouraged the silver, his ever-changing eyes more prominent, manifesting the same red for the reason of unbroken lust instead of a calmer shade of sky blue.

"I'm…I'm sorry, _Taichou_."

"R-Renji…"

It was just like those hot, sleepless nights dreaming of what it was like, what his cold captain would taste like, feel like…the redhead could recall it all now. But then dreams seem to be utterly pointless, as the fail by comparison to the reality he was now looking so closely at.

Truly, the lieutenant was sorry. Because with the way things were going, he would have to transgress, not only for fear of harm, but by his own wants. How ironic to think that an audience of three Gods would be what it had to take to actually bring down from his pedestal this _being _of such rare and unequal aristocracy. He couldn't believe it was even really true?

"R-Renji…"

The voice came out a little too lewd, as Byakuya's body trembled, the sight of the other unexpectedly wringing the truth from deep within him better than the stimulants still working in his anatomy. This was also something he'd dreamt, wasn't it? But then it still felt so…wrong. He, however, was useless at resisting, the same way his _fukutaichou _had decided not to oppose.

_'He's hopeless,'_ Ichigo mentally chimed, allowing Aizen-sama to enfold him. Gin-sama had straightened and joined them, giving them both a little affectionate kiss and a slap to the buttocks.

_'He'll give…' _said the silver. Ichigo seemed to want to rub himself over the God Spear and did so lovingly, lacing their fingers together. Gin-sama just had to kiss him again. So adorable.

"You missed me, young one?" the older Lord chuckled.

Aizen-sama just watched. He likewise waited as Renji closed his eyes, leaning in, hands clenching for control from where they were tied behind him, for his first ever taste of his beloved captain...

* * *

**_Yuri: Someone I know very well will be *very*happy. :')_**


	7. Chapter 7: Ang Tuod (the Truth)

"I'm sorry, _Taichou_. I'm so so sorry..." Renji repeated in supplication, letting the lust rise to his eyes and overpower him, flicking out his tongue to savour the damp hardness of the other breathless _shinigami_, wetting the underside to the very tip where he opened his lips and sucked hard, Byakuya breaking into a rhapsody of throaty moans, blushing at the attention.

"R-Renji...Renji - stop!"

The lieutenant's almost blind, entirely hungry licking sought to oppose the order, that ravishing mouth all but continuing on its wicked way, making for this shaft a wet cavern of intense pleasure...pleasure Byakuya was succumbing to slowly, trembling, hips jerking up into the heat.

The Gods grinned.

"Such hot noises," remarked the silver but, thinking that Byakuya's _pseudo-_complaints about how all this was wrong will eventually distract Renji, immediately reached a hand to muffle any more of the captain's notions. Or was it more to the inclination of sadism that he did so?

No matter.

He amusedly watched such rage in those slate gray eyes burst from the hushing motion, only to drown in the agony of pleasure as the lieutenant struck a sensitive spot on his organ, to which Ichigo laughed.

The strawberry was being bestowed upon by Aizen-sama a flurry of little kisses and nips but wriggled free, teasingly, engaging the tattooed beauty on the floor with bits of instruction.

"Slowly...slowly…make him _beg _for it," the War God trilled into that ear. "Give his balls some attention. And go lower to his anus, don't be afraid. They always like it _there_ when you flick your tongue in."

To Byakuya's horror, Renji unconsciously followed those words, releasing his cock head with a 'pop', sliding his tongue _lower_ to those once-hidden places, leaving trails of saliva, slicking the skin, his breath warm and tickling, making the captain heave and sigh, eyes rounding when Renji found his budding entrance and turned his attentions there.

The _taichou _shuddered. His body shook to the very core, bucking which only brought him closer to that touch.

Just what the Gods wanted, for the noble head to slowly become vulgar about his hidden and unquenched desires. Speaking of which, the High God not appreciating how Ichigo had left him hanging, sauntered over to the youth, effortlessly straightening his form by an arm to continue where they had left off.

"You're impatient today," grinned the strawberry, allowing the older God to hold him and kiss, for the latter's lips to find those places where he was keen and sensitive and bring him back to the mood from there.

"You're right. I can't wait any longer," Aizen-sama all but whispered, voice rich with lust above the minute sounds both _shinigamis _were making, lifting one of Ichigo's legs up to expose his own damp entrance and...slam straight in.

"A-ah-aaahhhhhhhh…so _big_!" the youth could not help but exclaim as the length penetrated all the way through, before Aizen-sama pulled it a bit out only to ram right in again, sheathing his machine; their Ichigo's inner chasm, a warm envelope that took him in just right and tightly.

Gin-sama's eyes narrowed at the display, his own erection thrumming suddenly, only then realizing that he himself needed to release. He turned to the captain he had in his grip, now sinking deeper as his bound _fukutaichou _worked on his cock below, slapping his tongue, lips and yes, teeth even, everywhere his hands could not get to at the moment.

The silver let Byakuya go. The _taichou _had his eyes clenched tight, lost, writhing as Renji's every suck brought him closer and closer. He arched. Gin-sama caught him by the hair immediately, impatiently turning that disoriented face to meet his hard, pulsing member.

"I also would like to stake claim on your virginity…here," and the Lord did not allow for any more debates, pushing his large dick into that mouth, only giving Byakuya a moment to get used to his size before moving as he wanted, no matter of control whatsoever.

Ichigo groaned before crying out, "Hnngg - that's it! Ah! Deeper!" which was an encouragement to them all: Renji pushed his tongue into his captain's hole the same time Aizen and Gin both ravished the ones they were thrusting into.

The strawberry collapsed, helplessly gripping what's still visible of the chair's arms where they had tied Byakuya, careful for his knees not to buckle lest he fell onto the crimson-haired _shinigami _now between his legs. His own unhandled length bobbed, drawing near the small of Renji's back with every shove forcefully generated by Aizen-sama's hips, until the head was already poking the other's nape, smearing his pre-given juices.

Blessed friction! Ichigo grabbed a handful of those fiery locks for some manner of nonsensical anchorage as he rubbed himself there, riding his High God's push, leaning in when at last he couldn't take it anymore and coming, spilling his warm and generous climax on the tattooed back of the lieutenant, painting the other's skin a shade of thick, rich whiteness.

Renji shivered, moaning where he had now again locked his lips around his _taichou_'s cock.

Still drugged and high on pleasure, as his Lord continued to pound into him, the strawberry reached a finger and twisted it into Byakuya, "Here's your first taste of your captain's seed. Uhn...Your reward," and doing all of them a favour by causing the dark-haired captive to explode in utter bliss finally, the last of the proverbial straw, his lips in turn clenching around Gin-sama who climaxed into his mouth at the suction, the other God holding that head closely, burying himself deep to the base of his erection inside. Aizen came but a second after his silver, again coating his War God's insides with much fluid, making the latter moan and pant, feeling so happily full.

An excess of moans reached the heavens by the time they were all done, the sounds but settling in gently against moist skin and heavy breathing.

By instinct, both _shinigamis _had swallowed, taking in all that they were given, coughing but keeping the secretions in when they were at last allowed to pull off. But little slivers escaped, Renji licking at the trail on the corner of his lips, hair falling beautifully down half his face as he stared at his captain from behind the crimson shroud.

Byakuya was a rendered mess, lips trembling and swollen from the earlier onslaught, slightly parted, his overall features misted over. He had on him the evidence of the rape, the silver's seed staying smeared in places, plastered like some form of shameful proof which rendered the disgraced other immobile.

Truly, he was in disbelief. To be brought _this _low, becoming a mere receptacle for Gin-sama's need as he unwillingly spread his legs for his own adjutant below and eventually coming into him. The captain choked back a sob.

The most disappointing part was that he had _revelled _in it, enjoying every ounce of the act. He liked how it all felt. Gin consoled him with a pet to the hair, "There, there Byaku. Just learn to accept it. It will be _better _that way." But those words were simple mockery wrapped in sweetness. The captain shuddered...

"Fast learner, this one," Aizen addressed his two recuperating loves who both nodded at the sentiment.

Sparing no time, Ichigo reached for Renji again, bringing him back into his embrace and kissing the spot where he had earlier ejaculated, tasting his own _self _there.

"Shi-shit, Ichi-sama please," Renji begged as the God began to rekindle earlier flames, stroking his neglected cock so the _shinigami _remembered that he had _not _yet_ come_ like the rest of them with the efforts just a few minutes earlier. Damn, he couldn't even touch himself because of these wretched fastenings! "Please my Lord, wait!"

The War God's answer was an obvious 'no' as he all but began tormenting the crimson-haired one again, fingers travelling to roll those perked up nipples between the balls of his digits, tugging, pinching, causing Renji to yelp and mewl, throat vibrating with delicious, helpless noises as the lieutenant bit his lip, crying out mercy when at last he seemed to be unable to take it. To which Ichigo-sama only responded with further strokes and teases, taking that cock into his hand so he may play with it, but choosing to stifle the climax with a hard squeeze at the base, bobbing it so a desperate Byakuya could see the effects of his _little _gestures.

"Damn - haahh-ahh...Ichigo-sama!" It wasn't helping, all this verbal colour. The captain was feeling himself getting aroused again, and fast. Gin noted that with one of his evil chuckles.

"Looks like Renji-chan isn't the only shinigami who's…_quick _to the _point_," he commented eyeing the _two's _erections beautifully coming to life once more, the beating veins evident if you looked closer enough. Not that they were ever limp or dead cold since the beginning of this _moresome_. The aphrodisiacs guaranteed that the pleasure will never let them both go, after all.

Aizen laughed. But then he shifted, leaning in to run a lazy but appreciative palm over Renji's body as Ichigo gladly continued to taunt it with his own caresses.

_'Isn't it about time we brought everything to light?' _the High God mentally passed on the suggestion, intent on Byakuya's admission, something of course the other two Lords agreed upon immediately.

The _taichou_, noticing how Aizen had lingered to rubbing a defenceless Renji by the tender ring of his anus, asked in a gasping voice, "What are you...doing?"

The _fukutaichou _sighed, lips parting as he gave forth a broken rosary of rapturous exhales. The older of the Gods seemed to be inspecting his body, "Very proportioned muscles. Fine skinned. Smooth enough. Luscious _enough…_"

"What are you doing?!" Byakuya again repeated, this time, giving greater effort to his admonition, yet only to fall into moaning as Gin all but reached a hand simply and squeezed the tender head of his erection, mind not able to decide which was worst: getting aroused like this or seeing Renji getting excited by the two Gods who had him in their charges.

Aizen-sama made a show to the captain, kissing the crimson-haired _shinigami _in genuine mouth-rape fashion, making the latter go limp in his hold before passing on the gesture to the waiting strawberry.

"What do you think?" the High God then asked the youth. "Will he make a suitable candidate? How do you think will he look in _Citadelian _robes?"

Byakuya audibly and obviously gasped. His revolt and apparent tension was prominent as he stared at the Lord, who turned to him with a stunningly gorgeous smile, "I'm actually considering something _Taichou_. Maybe after this, I'll bring your second-in-command _home _with _us_."

Aizen was...Aizen was…

The captain's mind was immediately gripped with panic at the thought. Aizen was...no! He could not be serious!

"Looks like someone doesn't want you to do that..." Gin-sama in his lovely sing-song voice eyed his two, Ichigo bending over like a vampire, running a moist tongue on his play thing's neck, tracing the lines marked there by ink.

Byakuya's expression changed from pain to pain, the reality sinking in that unless he did something...Renji's smile...his voice...his everything...was in danger of being stolen away, far from his reach.

Ichigo-sama moved them both so that the _fukutaichou _was on the floor with him again, "I'm taking him. I want him broken in before we bring him to the Citadel."

"Of course love," it was the God Spear who agreed. "It's not like _he _cares about what will happen, isn't that right Byakuya?"

No, the _taichou_ did care. He cared too much, in fact. It was easy to read in the way he gritted his teeth and glared and fought within. He cared. More than that...he _loved _the other in all honesty that the idea of losing him _this way _was a thing that actually brought his hidden fears. It scared him the most.

He looked up with pleading eyes at the Gods who held them at their mercy.

"Aizen-sama…please..."

Ichigo licked his lips, nodding in approval, hearing those strained words fall. He'd now eased his constricting hand to let just a bit of the other's climax out. They've almost won this round. All that was needed was for the captain's pride to crumble entirely as he admits the _truth_. The High God fisted Renji's hair, showing the adjutant's aroused state to Byakuya.

"Will you still deny that you _don't _want him?" The Lord needed him to look at the other's lost expression, the way the _fukutaichou_ was so engrossed now and wrapped in heady need. "Say no and I'll carry him with us to the Citadel. He'll make a good Arcana...or a _better _sex slave - whichever he becomes first."

That was the final blow. He couldn't picture this end for Renji. His heart ached at the mere idea. He wanted to scream _'enough'_.

Byakuya bowed his head in defeat. "No."

Aizen quirked a brow, "Beg pardon _captain_?"

Byakuya shook his head, even as the silver again extended his hand and pumped his cock to readiness, "N-No…don't...don't take Renji away."

This time, he accepted the ministration. He moaned into the grip that tightened around his member, made those docile sounds while finally admitting with his very soul that he was enjoying himself here, and that what would make it more _perfect _was to be completely emptied into his _fukutaichou_. Byakuya had fantasized about it, longed for it, craved for it enough that he felt he should be condemned to Hell for feeling this way towards his own subordinate. He needed him. Like an endless hunger, unstoppable thirst...

"And why, may I ask?" Aizen-sama left the toying to Ichigo as he pushed the issue further, balancing a hand on his hip as he stared the other _shinigami _down.

"He's my _fukutaichou_," Byakuya conceded.

"Is that all?"

The noble head bit his lip, hard, drawing blood and drawing himself to his own senses, head still bowed and hidden under a mop of black hair, "…I…want him."

That wasn't enough.

Gin fisted the captain's hair again, making him stare straight into the fully stimulated form of his long-beloved as Ichigo made that body beg and throb, reaching a hand below, fingers already parting the outer folds of the redhead's entrance, ready to penetrate the tightness there.

Renji was held again in the same way by Aizen-sama, making every subtle reaction to the strawberry's touches visible.

"Louder Byakuya-_taichou_," the God Spear forced. "Say it clearly so we _can all hear you_." Aizen-sama was waiting with narrowed golden brown eyes.

"I want him!" Byakuya repeated as he panted. "Please…I want Renji. Give him back to me!"

Those words cut through the redhead's intoxication and snapped him back to earth, looking up, stunned, at the seething form of his captain, who was more dismally angry at himself now for taking _this long _to tell him the _truth_.

"Ah, finally," Gin laughed, letting Byakuya go with a kiss and walking over to join his fellow Lords.

With that the game was done. The High God stopped his beloved strawberry with a hand to a shoulder, Ichigo of course quickly understanding and taking his own hands _off _their captive redhead. Immediately, he came into the silver's arms when the latter gestured for him, loving the way the other's embrace wound around him.

The strawberry didn't have qualms about stopping, no, not in the slightest. All this was his idea to begin with after all, wasn't it? He couldn't be happier...

Both _shinigamis _were quiet, stuck on the moment, Renji staring down but seeing nothing - not the carpeting, the obvious spots left by their pleasuring there...not even his spread legs and strained erection. His captain wanted him! His captain…the fact didn't seem to be sinking in.

As for Byakuya, he had fallen still, physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted it seemed…

"I'm sorry," the captain apologized with a low voice, making his subordinate look up at him.

"_T-Taichou…_" and Renji smiled to himself, casting his eyes low again, feeling happy somehow. "It's all right." Indeed. The confusion was over. The ordeal was over. Or was it?

"Now for their rewards?" Ichigo-sama leaned a head back over his nudging Gin-sama's shoulder so he can look at Aizen and whisper. "Surely, this isn't the _end _of it?" Still more room for other conniving thoughts.

The High God was eyeing Byakuya who was still hiding his shame under his damp tresses, despite what he just said, what he earlier confessed, a palpable intention to release him from his constraints now evident.

The Lord pronounced the verdict for them all, "Let's let him finish the task."

* * *

**_Yuri: Done. With a fever and updating, hehehe. :')_**


	8. Chapter 8: Birhen

The Gods made short work of their restraints and they had been released, thrown on the bed as the three lounged on the couch nearby, Ichigo already a picture of breathless enthusiasm, grinding on top of the silver as Aizen-sama held him, giving the opportunity for the two younger Lords to cavort and kiss, exchanging heat with touches, tongues…

But the High God kept his eyes on the two _shinigamis_, watching. Even as he himself caressed the other two bodies before him, running appreciative palms over one or the other's skin.

The _Taichou _looked at Renji who blushed at his intent gaze, his body and all its nakedness displayed. The dim light did little to hide his beautiful form, strengthened by challenge and sculpted by combat. Breath-taking, that the black-haired superior couldn't help but bite his lip, gunning on his patience a bit more.

"_T-Taichou…_"

Byakuya seemed to have paused in hesitation, although in truth he had always sought for this opportunity, to peel off the dividing wall between them, peeling off his _fukutaichou's _clothes in the process. He had always been so fascinated by those tattoos, and had imagined how it was like to trace them with his tongue, his hands, his fingertips. To get his second-in-command all riled up before he smashed through him, merging in ecstasy.

A lovely delusion. Aizen-sama sighed from where he was though.

_"Remember, _shinigami_,_ _what will happen if you don't auspicate your love," _the Lord mentally chided, causing Byakuya's heart to skip, but he concealed that immediately. He need not be reminded. Still, he was undecided. He was actually worried for his lieutenant.

"Renji…do you…even have any experience in _this_?" there, he asked, and this time he did allow his heart to skip a beat.

His _fukutaichou's _blush deepened, an indicative answer to his question, further adding to Byakuya's own nervousness. Aizen-sama smiled from where he was, about to move but then choosing to rest back down again when his two loves crowded him either side, rubbing themselves on him like graceful kittens, Ichigo in particular, already moving to straddle, preparing himself to be mounted by both his older Gods…

"No Taichou," Renji replied after a moment's pause. "...I've been reserving...myself for you."

Byakuya couldn't believe this admission. He reached a hand and ran it appreciatively over the ridges he'd found on that gorgeous form, feeling his _fukutaichou _heave and sigh, trembling beneath his fingertips. The member between the redhead's legs perked up, wanting some attention, on which Byakuya did not disappoint. The hand moved lower and gripped, but tenderly, moving to stroke the length.

"…so have I," the captainsaid.

It was the lieutenant's turn to be shocked. His brown eyes seemed to have misted over, looking at the gorgeous and smiling face of the _shinigami _before him. A faint colour touched his _taichou's _cheeks, telling him that admitting that was also awkward on the other's part but he just had to say it.

"_Taichou…_"

It was an instauration of a relationship torn by selfish denials. No more. Byakuya reached for Renji in the light, giving heed to his own needs as he caressed the other lovingly, bringing their lips together in a mix of heat, the sheets rustling, the bed making little sounds.

So he would be breaking a virgin, and behind the dark-haired _shinigami's _head, he was a bit troubled. How would they do this? He _knows_ the process _theoretically _but has never had any actual application of them before.

_'Calm down Byakuya...' _Aizen's voice, smiling, audible though the source of which was unseen, above the near-blinding haze of the impending union. _'Just do as I say...'_

Byakuya hoisted Renji above him, shocking the redhead, but accepting the position and kneeling, situating himself conveniently over his lover's cock. His _taichou _was large...and it somehow put a slight stab of fear in Renji's heart. But he was excited enough that he seemed to be transfixed. He had so longed to be connected with this being beneath him...However they both knew that they had to take it slowly.

"Lovely," Byakuya murmured, once again reaching to touch, the ball of his digits ghosting over the taut skin of Renji's thighs, hand massaging the spheres of his subordinate's sac, finding them as attentive as the member above.

The adjutant threw his head back - this was torture! And his body seemed to shrink into that one single place. The heat had nothing to do with the aphrodisiacs anymore; this was the real thing. It was the warmth of what they each felt for the other...

Preparations were necessary. Aizen-sama hummed from where he was how Byakuya should be generous and directed him to a box in a dresser nearby. With his other free hand, the _taichou _reached for it, the contents revealed to be an ornate jar of sorts, to which it was Ichigo who passed on a mental picture of what it was: a soothing salve made by their Apothecary Arcana, Frankenstein...best to alleviate the discomfort Renji would certainly be feeling next.

Byakuya made a note to ask the Lords, if he could, later how these contrivances actually got here in the first place, but for now, he was busy touching, familiarizing the curves on his adjutant, as if the mere caresses served to pry the other's soul to the surface. Which it sort of did, Renji unravelling, as he buckled to that hand, skin becoming slick that he was unable to notice much of the goings-on around him, reducing the world to nothing more but snippets and his _taichou's _pumping fingers curled firmly around his member.

Ichigo had begun moving, impaled unto the High God...Gin was poised behind him, preparing to make an insertion of his own appendage into the same entrance...a lid popped somewhere...only belatedly did Renji realize where it was when Byakuya's coated digits reached, touching his virgin orifice.

The crimson-headed _shinigami _gasped, eyes which had fallen closed somewhere a while ago snapping open to look down.

"_T-Taichou..._what…?"

"I have to stretch you further," Byakuya was himself panting. "We need to do this right so I don't hurt you."

So it was indeed going to hurt. But haven't the Gods been fingering him earlier? But Renji figured it out on his own: those little slips were not enough, were they?

The _fukutaichou _swallowed, licking his parched lips before nodding. He bent over and held on as Byakuya made his first delve into that hole, one digit pushed gently in, causing the other to pitch, instantly clutching at him, hands to the shoulder as his chasm did to the finger. The sensation was weird and he couldn't explain it really. Somehow, the fact that the drugs were wearing off were making a _ton _of difference.

"Aahhnn-ahhh-ah-haah…!"

Nonsensical, all this. It was a worship of sighs and moans and sweat all over again.

"Relax…" Byakuya whispered, as he all but twisted the second finger in, making more room for him later on.

Definitely different. Renji cried out this time, feeling himself stretch. He was crucified with the sensation, could do nothing but hold on, his body tensing despite his attempts to calm it down. But he was getting wetter, especially when Byakuya repositioned him slightly so he can better sink in his fingers.

"I'm...dying!...

"_Taichou_!"

It was the deep thrust that Byakuya made that had Renji groaning out loudly, flinging his own rich noises to blend with the raucous sounds made by the three Gods _somewhere_.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya could hear his own craving hunger thick in his voice, desperate but seemingly able to still stop himself. Renji did not move, the fingers still buried deep in him, before he turned his face up to meet his lover's, eyes half-lidded and heavy.

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find his voice. Byakuya answered that with a kiss, asserting his ownership and thrusting his tongue in, digits moving at the same time, the other hand now acting to pry the entrance further.

Renji cringed, and would have broken off but Byakuya simply locked him into place, finding that spot Aizen-sama voicelessly directed him to and rubbing, making the other shudder instantly.

That was a good spot as Renji seemed to have relaxed, opening to him, the inner flesh of his lower regions loosening with every move the dark-haired _shinigami _made on that spot.

"Better?" Byakuya asked, breaking off.

Teary-eyed and in such disarray, Renji pleaded, finding this unbearable…

"In me...please…take me"

_ 'You know what to do...'_

Byakuya could not see the Gods, the beating of his heart making it hard to focus on other things, especially after Renji's sweet request. Yes. He _knew_ what to do. Instinct was enough for this one. He rolled them again.

The _shinigami _gave his length a tug and two, showing its strength to Renji who gulped, but spread his legs willingly, panting in anticipation. His hands had found the sheets and held bruisingly unto them, looking like a lost red idol.

"I'm putting it in," Byakuya whispered, and before Renji could react, slipped his larger cock in, instantly replacing the fingers he had pulled out a short while ago. Damn, the lubrication was apparently not enough, the captain forgetting to add more…

"H-hurts...please, _Taichou_! S-Slowly!"

The superior paused. He looked the other down, noticing the slight twitch to Renji's own machine, the strain attacking the hole as it began to stretch. He had just barely gotten the head in, and it was already met by such heat, heat that drove the captain's senses to madness.

He moved in again, parting those lower lips with the head of his dick, catching Renji when the other was to reach his hands and stop him perhaps. He rolled them again, putting his adjutant on top.

Renji gasped, a stuttered cry escaping his lips as the motion caused him to slide down on the shaft, impaled for the first time. Byakuya gritted his teeth, grabbing hold of those hips and pulling his crimson-haired lieutenant down, meeting the move with his own thrust up.

With a broken scream from the other and a growl all his own, the first connection was sealed, Byakuya buried to the base in his trembling _fukutaichou_…

They paused. Each _shinigami _tried to even out their breathing, Renji slumping slightly at the instant pain. Byakuya noticed his lieutenant's shaft, nearly flagging…"Renji…" and he turned his attentions to Renji's cock

Pushing himself up, the captain grabbed the section behind his lieutenant's knee as he pumped him, the redhead springing back to swollen life, writhing, feeling his superior beginning to move _inside_.

The black-haired _shinigami _had slung one of Renji's legs up over one shoulder this time, pushing it down with him as he bent in to again have him share in a kiss, muffling any further arguments and hesitations as he slowly, slowly began to pace.

Thank goodness Renji was beginning to release around him, though apparently now he was beginning to bleed, Byakuya breaking into a steady rhythm of hard thrusts, pulling and then shoving back in again as their tongues danced and mingled. He remembered that spot, and altered the position ever slightly, hitting it right on the first try.

Renji arched, matted tresses falling, hands finding the sheets and fisting at them again. There it was once more, the insistent rubbing against his sweet core that heightened all his pleasures to near delirium.

"Does...it hurt?" hissed Byakuya, finding himself harder as he now pummelled into his lieutenant.

Of course it did. How could it not? But a lovely sensation was beginning to numb and drown the _fukutaichou _enough that he couldn't seem to care anymore. It _did _hurt. But at the same time, it felt soo good…

"M-More _Taichou_! Faster!" for a virgin he was certainly too enthusiastic, demanding, yet still afraid to move, feeling his insides raw and burn as if fire had run its course there, allowing his captain's pounding to carry him.

Renji bled. He could feel the fluid's egress; a baptism into him becoming Byakuya's. But it did not matter. This was the closeness he had longed for, that _they _had both longed for from each other. So come Hell or high water, the _fukutaichou _wanted..._more_, breaking loose enough to pull his beloved into his trembling embrace, the other not slacking, continuing to take his adjutant as the other continued to take him into himself.

No more words...as all there was left were sounds of exaltation, of need, pure and simple in its form, becoming carnal and even more animalistic with every successful shove.

The passion mingled with the Gods' own, as they were busying themselves in the same manner, nearly over the edge as they moved in familiar unison, Aizen and Gin once again ensconced in their delectable strawberry, taking him in the same ungentle manner but just as their youngest _preferred_…

The position was not enough. Byakuya somehow wanted more of his beloved, playing on natural greed, once more manoeuvring Renji, hoisting him again on top and impaling him down. It was too much! The _fukutaichou _cried, holding on, gripping his _taichou's _shoulders as he buried his face there, ashamed for being so vocal.

Byakuya growled, "Come" grinding upwards, slamming hard until…until…

"_Taichou_!"

Renji spurted, climaxing between them, the release triggering the captain's own reserves and at last spending himself in the same way. Such violent heaven. As Byakuya tumbled with the bodily explosion, he blindly bit down on his _fukutaichou's _neck, leaving his mark on the beautiful skin there, over the tattoo. The redhead cringed, but unconsciously pulled his lover close as they both continued to orgasm, bliss having long-overtaken their senses, literally rendering them helpless with its heat. Time seemed to have paused.

"I...love you..."

They collapsed.

Byakuya took Renji into his arms as the latter panted down to earth, a mess no less as he was, the battlefield having been survived. He took note of how those sticky tresses looked, plastered like so much scarlet onto the tattooed skin of his _fukutaichou_.

Akin to the other _real _red _evidences _on Renji's body - the bleeding hickey he'd left, and the probable stickiness of blood mixed with semen that he could feel lower as his adjutant repositioned, to allay the slight tinge of pain now washing in as an aftermath. Renji would be sore in many places after this definitely.

"I should've...taken it a little easy on you," the captain apologized. To his surprise, the other just smiled.

"It's all right," said Renji. "I always knew you'd never be gentle on me. Aren't you every day?"

This time, Byakuya blushed, though quickly, like a defensive, tucking it away. He never really thought much that other people would actually think of him as harsh or vicious. He was just being himself. He couldn't stop himself earlier.

"Sorry."

It was all he could say. Something the redhead just chuckled weakly at, burying his face on the junction he'd found between his _taichou's _neck and shoulder.

The superior _shinigami _kissed him on the hair, before staring straight up to the ceiling, at the little murals and paintings and carved effigies there. If he had the time for it, he could've said that they were lovely. For now, he was content.

As for the _fukutaichou_, he was likewise just too happy to ponder on anything else.

"Don't sleep off just yet…"

The voice gave them a start and both _shinigamis _cursed, eyes snapping open when they would have otherwise fallen shut. How could they have totally _forgotten _that they were not at all alone in the splendid room? Aizen-sama had walked over, appearing to be entirely satiated now, joined by his two splendid consorts in each arm.

"Done Byaku?" Gin-sama smiled, breaking off from under the High God's wing, taking seat beside the _taichou _on the bed.

"Yes," came the reply with an accompanying gulp, the black-haired _shinigami _wetting his lips a bit fretfully.

Renji stayed where he was, an eye out and wary for the three Gods who were again surrounding them. Somehow it felt as if it wasn't over yet. And that was exactly true.

"Ah!"

The redhead was surprised when Ichigo pulled him up, a sudden rush of pain down his lower back making him hiss. The strawberry took him into his embrace, tongue flicking out to lap at the bite mark Byakuya had left. Renji remembered earlier and shivered, succumbing easy to the simple gesture, as the _taichou _watched, ceased by the silver's hand when he almost, perhaps instinctively, moved to stop the God. Aizen-sama could only laugh in amusement.

"It was well-played. A bit more gently perhaps considering it was your _fukutaichou's _first…" the High God commented.

"I-Ichigo-sama!" Not again! The War God was toying with the body, aiming to start a brand new fire.

The God Spear chuckled, and moved his hand from where it was lower. "You know what will happen right?" he spoke to Byakuya. "You can decide who becomes uke or seme later on in your relationship, but as a piece of advice, let it _never _be a _one-way_ thing that way you won't be _unfair _to Renji-chan."

The _taichou _had a feeling he'd find out what that meant in a bit, and the expression on the three Gods' faces, particularly that of their _Leader_ promised a full lesson on it.

Aizen-sama bent down and touched Byakuya's ankle, the palm warm, no, hot as was the intentions in his eyes.

"Your turn…_Captain_."

* * *

[Uploaded for Yuri by Kendama-bot][10/25/2013 2:55AM]


End file.
